Ranma's Big Mouth
by Pangoria Fallstar
Summary: Ranma is visited by the Hormone Kami, who unleashes Ranma's libido, much to Ranma's shame and trepidation.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma is not owned by me. Kintaro and Miko are also not owned by me. Big Mouth is not owned by me.

I got sick over the holidays, and in a fever dream, while binging Netflix shows, I came up with this Ranma story. This is, Ranma's Big Mouth. This is very much an AU.

* * *

 **"Ejaculation"**

Something was seriously wrong with Ranma. He had been followed all day by a strange man. But Ranma could not sense any ki from the guy. The guy wore outdated clothes, and even had a baseball cap he wore backwards. But no matter what Ranma did, the guy managed to keep up with him. Ranma tried pointing the guy out to Akane and Ukyo while they were in class, but they couldn't see him.

But what was really bothering Ranma was, that as much as he noticed the guy, he kept noticing Ukyo and Akane that day. Gym, was especially difficult for Ranma that day. Just legs and butts and… he was a pervert. Akane had been right this whole time. Ranma finally realized he was a pervert.

After getting home, Ranma decided to work out. He spent two hours, going all out in his katas, and by the end of it, he nearly collapsed. Nabiki stood at the door, camera in hand. "Nice job Saotome," Nabiki said, leering at him as he took off his shirt and laid back on the floor of the dojo.

Nabiki walked over and stood above Ranma. She was wearing her incredible short jeans shorts today and a pretty halter top that was slightly loose. Looking up at her, Ranma's eyes traced up her legs, to where they met at her crotch. And just beyond he could see her belly as the shirt exposed her at this angle. Ranma swallowed hard.

Nabiki eyed Ranma's reaction and chuckled, she took a quick picture of him and said, "Well now, looks like both of us will have something to think about later."

Ranma nodded dumbly as Nabiki, walked away.

With greater effort than he thought he would need, Ranma headed to the bathroom. As he was about to open the door, Akane came out. They stared at each other briefly, previous encounters flashing through both their minds at the same time. Akane was dressed, but obviously had recently showered. Ranma on the other hand was still topless. Akane looked away.

Ranma suddenly felt incredibly self conscious. He covered himself holding his shirt in front of him. He apologized and stepped out of the way and Akane just nodded and walked off. Ranma was about to walk in when Kasumi came out of the bathroom as well. With a smile, she simply let him know the bathroom was now available and Ranma just nodded.

Once inside, Ranma flipped the shower room door to say occupied and stripped off the rest of his clothes. Ranma stared at the shower seat. Suddenly from behind, Ranma heard a masculine voice he had never heard before say, "You think if you smell it, you can smell Akane's butt on that stool?"

A shiver travelled up Ranma's spine, and he froze. There was no ki behind him. No one was there. But as Ranma turned around he saw the man that had been haunting him all day. The man with the old fashioned 90s clothes. With the backwards baseball cap. With the… fanny pack? Seriously?

Ranma felt defensive, but he couldn't read anything off this guy. Preparing himself to attack, Ranma asked, "Who are you? How did you get in here? Why have you been following me?"

The man laughed, "Oh Ranma. I'm sorry I showed up so late. I'm Kintaro, your hormone kami."

Ranma stared at the guy and asked, "What?"

"I am that sensation you get when you look at Nabiki's belly. I'm what makes you want to fight Kuno for touching Akane. I'm what shows up when your penis becomes erect."

Ranma shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

Kintaro pointed down to Ranma's crotch. Ranma's eyes followed the pointing finger until he saw his manhood. It was doing something he had never seen it do before. It was bigger than usual, and it was floating. Ranma reached down and poked it down, and it bounced back up. Ranma asked, "What is this?"

Kintaro stepped closer and said, "It is pleasure and happiness like you have never known. Now grab your destiny, Ranma. If you know what I mean."

* * *

Akane got dressed. She still couldn't believe what she saw in the bathroom. Shivering she quickly headed down stairs, she was almost out the door, hoping not to run into that person again. As she was closing the front door, she heard Nabiki behind her, "Hey Akane."

Akane froze up. She wanted to just close the door, but Nabiki had caught her. Her hands were suddenly slippery and she couldn't even turn the handle of the door. Akane swallowed deeply. She forced a smile on her face and said, "Oh, umm sorry Nabiki, I have to get going. Umm let everyone know I won't make it to dinner okay?"

Nabiki was going to ask where Akane was off to, but her little sister closed the door and ran off before Nabiki could even digest what she said. Interesting, Nabiki thought with a smile. She wondered what was going on. But whatever it was, when she found out, she would be making a lot of money.

Akane rushed off away from her house. Away from that person. She could still see everything so clearly, and she just wasn't sure what to do about it. Her aimless gait was halted when she approached Ucchan's. Rival or not, Akane needed to talk to someone.

Akane was greeted by Konatsu at the door. She sat down at the grill bar, and ordered a simple okonomiyaki to hide her intent. Though, with the way Ukyo kept looking at her she thought that maybe she had failed that. By the time the store closed, and not a conversation had been had, Akane realized that Ukyo knew that something had happened to her.

Still the okonomiyaki chef said nothing as she began to clean up. Konatsu locked the front door. Akane looked around and realized they were finally alone. Suddenly she couldn't hold back anymore. Akane screamed as quietly as she could, "Ukyo!"

Ukyo looked up at Akane, with a sigh she walked around the bar and sat beside her rival for Ranma. She took a breath, preparing to hear something about Ranma, preparing to be angry at someone. She looked at Akane's obviously stressed face and asked, "What is it sugar?"

Akane took a big gulp of air and disjointedly and in between hiccups she said, "I… I saw … so much hair… down there."

Ukyo's brow furrowed. This might be an issue. A game changer. It seems maybe Akane made more progress with Ranma than anticipated. This could mean a lot of changes were coming up soon. Ukyo put a hand on Akane's shoulder and said, "Calm down Akane, you saw hair down where?"

Akane took a big breath and let it out in one shuddering go. Her eyes closed as she gathered all her will power. Finally she opened her eyes and she said, "I wanted to take a bath today. But Kasumi was in there. She said it was okay for us to share, I mean, we are sisters and all, but I haven't shared a bath with her in so long. Well, anyways, when she got up to leave the furo… she had, all this hair down… down… between her legs."

Ukyo almost wanted to laugh, "Oh come on Akane. Obviously she has hair. It's really common for anyone who has gone through puberty."

Akane stared at Ukyo as if she had grown an extra head.

Ukyo looked back at Akane, her incredulous smile slowly fading. As time passed without a response from Akane, Ukyo began to get worried. Finally Ukyo asked, "Akane, have you, ever had a period?"

Akane shook her head no. Now she was starting to worry if something was wrong with her. Akane looked away from Ukyo and said, "I had, heard about it, but I've never had one."

Ukyo nodded, "Well, let me finish cleaning up, I think maybe we need to talk about this."

* * *

Ranma lay on his bed roll unable to sleep. His father was in panda form snoring next to him. Ranma just couldn't understand what had happened today. All he knew is that it scared him. Now as he thought back, images of Shampoo floated up from his memories, all the times she showed up in his bath. Even Akane appeared in his mind's eye.

"Hey there roomie," Kintaro said, suddenly kneeling right next to Ranma.

Ranma shook his head, "No, you can't be here. I'm not doing that again. My dad is right there! I'm not that kind of person."

Kintaro laughed, "Yes you are. Otherwise, why would I be here?"

Ranma's eyes opened wide as he realized the truth. "I am that kind of person aren't I?"

"Yes, now grab your dick and start stroking it."

Ranma closed his eyes as he felt his hot member under the sheet. He began to jerk off as quietly as he could. He looked away from Kintaro, and muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Kintaro leaned in to Ranma's ear and whispered, "Hey, remember what Nabiki was wearing today?"

Ranma nodded.

Kintaro smiled, "She gave you quite a view of her belly didn't she?"

"Yeah," Ranma's answer came out quietly.

"Remember what she said?"

"She said, both of us would have something to think about tonight."

Kintaro smiled widely, "You think she's doing the same thing right now?"

Oh my god! Ranma thought, Nabiki. Nabiki might be touching herself right now. Her hands on her legs. Her shorts pulled down. Her fingers touching herself. Like Ranma. Like…. suddenly everything ended. Ranma spent collapsed back on the bed roll.

"Good night Ranma," Kintaro said, as he began to go into Ranma's closet.

"Wait! What do I do with this mess?"

Kintaro laughs, "You sleep in it like the filthy pervert you are."

* * *

Konatsu was crying atop his bed, he sat there on his knees, exposed completely as Akane was inches from his erect member. Ukyo was nearby, as she described all the parts of the penis as she read from the school biology book.

Akane would then point to the part that Ukyo mention, sometimes even touching Konatsu as the poor guy wept. "Ukyo-sama, you know I'm just a simple girl. This is too much!"

Ukyo smiled and said, "I'll pay you triple time for this Konatsu!"

Suddenly, with images of 30 yen dancing across his vision, Konatsu relented and tolerated the embarrassing prodding of the youngest Tendo sister.

* * *

The rest of the week found Ranma experiencing a very real, and very private hobby. Every moment at the Tendo house resulted in random stimuli that would result in Ranma looking to get away from Akane, Nabiki, and even Kasumi.

A random visit from Shampoo caused Ranma to disappear for over three hours as he practiced his new hobby until things started to hurt.

Kintaro never helped either. He would just pour gasoline on the fire. Like when he convinced Ranma to go to Happosai's room to get back Akane's underwear for her. Nevermind that it gave him a chance to shove it into his face and breath deeply her most private scent.

Ranma spent school fidgeting with anxiety that everyone could see and hear everything Kintaro kept saying to him, like when he accidentally saw up Akane's skirt. He felt his whole face flush as Kintaro said the most lewd and degrading things that Ranma had ever imagined before in his life.

During the week, buzz started sounding around school about a party that Tatewaki Kuno was throwing at his mansion. It seemed that it was an open invitation with free food. Ranma had briefly thought of crashing it, though he fully suspected his name wasn't on the list, when he saw Akane talking to Kuno.

And for the first time since Ranma had met Kintaro, he saw him standing next to him when he wasn't erect. Ranma glanced at Kintaro before looking back as he saw Akane laughing at something Kuno said.

Kintaro scowled, "What is she doing laughing at his jokes?"

Ranma shook his head, "Maybe she is just trying to get him to leave her alone."

Kintaro growled, "No, she walked up to him remember? Is she cheating on us?"

Ranma wanted to scream, but instead he spoke through clenched teeth, "She better have a good explanation for talking to him."

The conversation seemed to wind down, and Akane smiled at Kuno as she walked away, she shouted back, "Okay sempai! I'll see you at the party!"

Akane turned around smiling when she saw Ranma and Ukyo staring at her.

"What was that Akane?" Ranma yelled at her.

Akane crossed her arms in front of her and answered back, "I was just asking if we'd all be able to go to the party."

Kintaro yelled, "Oh my god, she wants to fuck Kuno!"

"What the hell Akane! You're suddenly into Kuno or something?" Ranma yelled.

Akane's eyes grew wide before she narrowed them in anger, "No you dummy! Maybe I just thought a party would be fun!"

Kintaro pointed an accusatory finger at Akane and shouted, "Smack her! Show her what it's happens to sluts who cheat on you!"

Ranma clenched and unclenched his fists. He could feel tears building up in his eyes. By now a crowd was starting to gather, with Nabiki goading them on to fight. Ranma's throat clenched and he let out a long held breath. With as much control as he could, Ranma opened his hands as wide as they could go, and then said, "Fine. Go with Kuno to his stupid party. I have other fiancées I can go with."

Before Akane could even respond to that, Ranma was gone.

* * *

Ranma was in the dojo just beating the hell out of one the practice dummies. Kintaro had followed him home and was shadow boxing the same dummy. Ranma couldn't stand whatever it was that Akane had done. What had she done?

Kintaro continued to shout as he punched. "How dare she dump you. We should rape her. Show her what's she's missing. What's it called when you rape someone without permission?"

Ranma stopped punching. He looked at Kintaro and just shook his head, "I think, that's just rape."

Kintaro started humping the training dummy and shouted, "Yeah we should do that!"

Ranma thought about hurting Akane and all his anger deflated. Suddenly he just felt sick from the thoughts that had been running from his head. Ranma almost threw up from the thoughts and forcefully shouted, "No!"

Kintaro looked at Ranma and shrugged. He started walking to one of the shadows in the dojo, as he started fading out he said, "Well, I have to go hang out with Ryoga, seems like he remembered one time when he saw your girl side naked. See ya."

* * *

Akane lay on her sister's bed crying to Nabiki. With a wail she continued telling her what happened that afternoon in school, "And he went and left before I could explain that I wanted to go with him!"

Nabiki gave Akane's back a few heavy pats. With a sigh she stopped and leaned back in her desk chair and said, "Look little sis, it seems to me like you're just getting to taste some of your own medicine."

* * *

Ranma couldn't quite face up to Akane yet. He instead decided to skip dinner at home and headed over to the Nekohanten, preferring to have hot soup to soothe his throat than okonomiyaki. When he got there Shampoo immediately oozed onto him, immediately causing Kintaro to pop up behind Ranma and shout, "Look at those titties! They're pressing up against your arm man! Can you feel the nipples? Her nipples are hard and are pushing right into your arm!"

Ranma tried desperately to ignore Kintaro as he smiled at Shampoo. Ranma looked down at his pants and realized he needed a way to hide the effect Shampoo was having on him and fast. So he quickly found an empty table and sat down. Shampoo managed to stick to him the entire time and she cooed into Ranma's ear. Ranma nervously cleared his throat and said, "Hey, Shampoo! Umm, do you think I could get something to eat?"

Shampoo traced her hand from Ranma's face down his chest and as she reached past his belly she could feel him completely tighten up. Shampoo stopped moving her arm and started drawing little circles along Ranma's stomach. She looked up into his eyes, which were storming with all sorts of emotions. Shampoo smiled brightly at Ranma and said, "Of course, Airen, Shampoo glad to give food. If Ranma, take Shampoo on date!"

Ranma laughed, his free hand moving up to the back of his neck, Ranma looked away and mumbled. He looked back to Shampoo and realized she didn't hear him, so he cleared his throat and said, "Actually, that's why I came here."

"Aiyah!"

* * *

The Kuno Mansion was kicking with a party that included not only Furinkan High students, but kids from St. Hebereke's School for Girls. Akane was in a corner hanging out with Ukyo and Konatsu, and trying very hard to not be spotted by Tatewaki. Bad enough that she was trying to get Ranma to come, and partially promised Tatewaki that his "pig-tailed goddess" might show up. Although, with Ranma coming with one of the other girls, and not giving her a chance to talk to him, means that she might have to backtrack on her conversation with Kuno.

Akane was also having trouble looking at Konatsu and sometimes even Ranma. Ever since the night Ukyo gave her the birds and the bees lecture with a live model, Akane kept remembering the penis of those boys more so than their actual face. Which meant sometimes when she would look at them, their face would be their penis instead. Needless to say, she was starting to feel freaked out.

A faster song came on and Ukyo asked Akane to join her and Konatsu for a dance, but Akane chose to not spend any more time with the supple penis head of Konatsu and to also avoid placing herself in a situation where she'd be more visible to Tatewaki.

Feeling thirsty Akane ventured towards a table that had drinks and snacks, and it was then that she saw Ranma and Shampoo walk into the party. Shampoo immediately dragged Ranma to an open area and they began dancing. The wild beats of the dance, and the crazy rhythm kept the two somewhat apart from each other, much to Akane's relief.

Suddenly, the music changed and Akane felt a presence behind her. Turning around she saw Kuno there, in his tuxedo, which was absolutely ridiculous considering the dress code of the rest of the party. Akane knew this cost was coming, but she had hoped Ranma as the pig-tailed girl would be here to soften the cost. Instead he was dancing with Shampoo. During a slow dance even!

Kuno guided Akane to the dance floor and she seethed at how Ranma let Shampoo rub all the way up against him. The two of them were slowly grinding into each other. Shampoo was even shoving her mons pubis (thanks Ukyo for clearing that up!) into Ranma's obvious erection! The slut!

After the slow dance was over, Akane excused herself and went upstairs, trying to get away from Kuno, from Ranma, and from everything.

* * *

After the slow dance in which Ranma could do nothing about breath heavily so he didn't lose control, another fast dance started. At which point Shampoo turned around and in rhythm to the crazy beat, she began rubbing her rear end up and down on Ranma's pronounced tent.

Kintaro had his arms over Ranma's shoulders, practically drooling, as Ranma whispered, "Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami," over and over again. That's when it happened. Ranma lost all control, and he experienced a sensation he had become all too familiar with this week. In a panic, before Shampoo noticed the wetness on the front of his pants, or before anyone else noticed a stain, Ranma ran upstairs, past Akane and into the bathroom.

Ranma took off his pants and put the crotch into the sink, hoping to wash off his shame. He pulled away his underwear and shuddered. This entire week of sloughing off excess spunk, and this was easily the most Ranma had ever made. The mess was travelling down his leg. Ranma reached for toilet paper and started wiping his leg clean. When he looked up to check on his pants he caught Akane's reflection in the mirror. Ranma instantly grabbed his wet pants and held it front of him while shouting, "It's not what it looks like!"

Akane looked at the wet pants, the glob of goop on the ground, and Ranma's guilty face. She remembered how Shampoo had been dancing with Ranma, and the lessons Ukyo gave her. She remembered Kasumi's massive jungle like bush. Akane took a deep breath and steading herself. Finally her eyes met Ranma's and she asked, "So you didn't jizz yourself while dancing with Shampoo then threw your pants in the sink getting them all wet?"

Ranma looked around and then sighed, he answered, "Well, then I guess it is what it looks like. Sorry about this."

Akane laughed, and walked up to Ranma and gave him a hug, carefully making sure her hips were away from his wet pants. She hugged him for a moment before letting him go and saying, "Ranma, don't let Shampoo sexually harass you. Also, why did you soak your pants?"

Ranma sighed, "I panicked okay? I've never had this happen before and I didn't want my pants to stain. Now what am I going to do?"

Akane smiled as an idea came to her. Cupping her hands under the running water, she splashed Ranma with the cold water. With a laugh Akane said, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Akane traded her dress for Ranma's shirt, and then wore his large shirt as if it were a mini-dress. Ranma looked pretty good in her dress, now that she looked at the boy turned girl. Feeling brave, half naked in the hall of Kuno's mansion, Akane suddenly leaned over and gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek.

When Ranma didn't run, Akane got braver and turned her head and kiss Ranma on the lips. They gave and parted. After a moment Akane pulled away and smiled. She said, "Well then let's go enjoy the party."

Ranma looked around, feeling like maybe Kintaro should have showed up. But he didn't. He almost started to smile, which is when Nabiki came out of the shadows holding a video camera. With a big smile Nabiki asked, "So, when's the wedding?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma is not owned by me. Kintaro and Miko are also not owned by me. Big Mouth is not owned by me.

Looks like I can't let this one go yet. AU fever dream proceeds as Ranma tries to avoid the consequences of his new libido.

* * *

 **"Everybody Bleeds"**

Three weeks Ranma has been female. Ranma had been so frustrated with being unable to control when Kintaro was showing up, that Ranma had just spent three weeks without changing back to being a guy. It was kinda nice, finally feeling in control of his life again.

After the party, Ranma realized that as a girl, Kintaro wouldn't show up. The other bonus was that, ever since that night at the party, Akane hadn't once blown up at him. They would even sometimes… kiss again. It was a wonderful feeling that he was just so happy to experience.

Although, now that everything was starting to finally seem to be working out, their parents seemed to decide to force the issue of the wedding. It was bad enough before, but now they kept going on and on about how the two of them were finally being lovey-dovey.

Ranma was starting to look forward to moments where he could be at school, somewhere he could at least be away from his father's incessant pressuring. At least it wasn't Kintaro. He could just imagine the perverse things Kintaro would be making Ranma do to Akane now that the two were on such friendly terms.

At school, the two tried to not be too close together, mostly to avoid being harassed by the other nosy students, but also to not start a war with Ukyo. Ukyo for her part had heard about the kiss at the party, but she wasn't sure how much to believe. Having Ranma and Akane behaving so civil to one another though, was straining her resolve to not jump to conclusions.

Ukyo wanted nothing more than to spend more time with Ranma, and by the end of the week, she thought she might have a chance. Their entire grade was getting a trip to Kyoto, and once there, she wouldn't have any other responsibilities like her store preventing her from spending time with her Ran-chan.

* * *

Early morning at the school grounds, Akane stood with Ukyo waiting for the busses that would take them to Kyoto as well as Ranma, who was running late that morning. They were both wearing casual clothes, and they had a travel bag with them as they would be spending a few days there.

Ukyo was talking to Akane about different essentials they had packed when Ranma, still as a girl, showed up wearing white cargo shorts and a blue top. Ukyo struggled to cover her surprised face, and managed to just barely say without too much of a hitch in her voice, "Why is Ranma honey still a girl?"

Akane shrugged. She looked at Ranma's cute outfit, recognizing the shorts from Nabiki's closet, and the top being from one of Ranma's other outfits. He also had an overnight bag with him. Akane shrugged, and said, "I don't know, he hasn't bothered to change since the party. He even has been acting nicer recently."

Ukyo humphed, "And I assume you've been taking advantage of that?"

Akane looked away, trying to avoid Ukyo's inquisitive square. She kept turning as Ukyo walked around her trying to see her face. Akane could feel a smile trying to force itself onto her face, and she quickly slapped her hands onto her face to try to force the smile away. Akane finally ducked down and buried her head into her knees to avoid Ukyo. She quietly answered, "I have no idea what you mean."

Ukyo shook her head, then after looking at Ranma again as he was talking with a couple of his classmates, Ukyo squatted down next to Akane and in a whisper asked, "So you've been, doing something even though he's been a girl?"

Akane nodded. Ukyo sighed, and then looked back to Ranma, that feeling of losing him sitting again at the pit of her stomach. This conversation proved a lot of things, many of which implied a bit more gender fluidity and sexuality in Akane and Ranma than even Ukyo had assumed before. It also meant that she had to get Ranma to go just as far with her if she had any hope of surpassing Akane as favorite fiancée.

* * *

Hiroshi and Daisuke were currently teasing Ranma about rumors that he had made out with Akane at Kuno's party as a girl. They were also making a point that Ranma's insistence of staying in girl form implied that Akane was probably a lesbian. Then they started asking what lesbian sex was like. Although, those questions seemed to be said in a very curious way, rather than in lecherous tones like their other comments.

Ranma for his part was just mostly ignoring the questions and comments. He hadn't been feeling well that morning and he almost didn't go on the trip. It was only because Mr. Tendo and his father kept insisting that he should spend vacation with Akane that had Ranma even bothering with this trip. To top it off, he forgot to tell Kasumi about the trip, and so he had to borrow clothes from Nabiki, for quite the markup, which just irritated him to all get out.

It was when Hiroshi asked if Ranma and Akane sixty-nined, whatever that even meant, that Ranma told them to shut and went to see why Akane and Ukyo squatting in conversation that had their heads very close to each other, with sharp whispers being exchanged between the two.

Ranma didn't quite know how to feel about it, but as he approached the two girls quickly stopped their conversation and stood up. Ukyo looked at Ranma, and with a grimace, Ukyo said, "So Ranma, I hear you and Akane have been, doing some things. Does this mean you made a decision?"

Ranma's mouth went dry and immediately a bead of sweat began to roll down his face. All the blood drained from his face, and his eyes grew large as he recognized the accusatory glare that Ukyo was giving him. Ranma then looked over at Akane, her face crimson, and her eyes averted from his. Kissing. Ranma's face suddenly flushed, his guts which were already a hive of pain and misery suddenly flushed warmly, and Ranma felt a slight ease to whatever illness was affecting him. Ranma looked back to Ukyo and answered, "I'm not sure what it means. I mean, I guess we're all fiancées? So it's not anything wrong right?"

Ukyo smiled, nodded and moved up to Ranma and kissed him. Akane bristled, and Ranma felt this sensation in his neck and it moved down his spine, eliciting goosebumps all the way down his arms. Suddenly Ukyo's tongue was in his mouth, and Ranma felt like he peed a little bit, but it was just this terribly warm feeling in his shorts.

When they finally finished the kiss, not only had the bus arrived, but the entire grade was staring at the couple as Akane did everything in her power not to start raging. Ranma swallowed, and Ukyo smiled at him before saying, "Well then, I think I'm going to enjoy our new status, honey."

Ukyo walked away pulling Akane with her to prevent her from sitting with Ranma on the bus. Ranma sat there so long that Daisuke had to drag him onto the bus and sat him next to him by the window and across the lane from Daisuke. Ranma stared out the window for the next six hours.

* * *

The bus ride was a bit loud as everyone talked excitedly about different places to visit in Kyoto. Yet at the back of the bus, where Akane and Ukyo sat, the conversation was very different. The two of them were instead talking about their fiancé, who was currently their girlfriend.

Akane was loathe to admit how much kissing she had actually been doing with Ranma, especially since Ranma had stayed a girl, which aided in abating the visual hallucinations of penis face that Akane had been suffering a few weeks prior. It also confused and embarrassed her how much she enjoyed feeling Ranma's breasts pressed against hers as they would sneak kisses in small moments of peace in the house.

Ukyo though, seemed to feel perfectly fine kissing Ranma as a girl in front of everyone. She was even dressed as a boy in her casual clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt, as well as a jacket that made her look like a very beautiful boy. Akane shook away her assessment of her rival and threw it away. She didn't need to be picturing Ukyo with a penis right now. She didn't need to feel this stupid emptiness in her belly.

Akane looked away from Ukyo, ignoring her set of questions about how far she had gotten with Ranma. Akane didn't exactly feel like sharing information. She wasn't like Ukyo, she wasn't into being some sort of pervert in public. Akane finally shook her head and said, "Can we just talk about this later?"

Ukyo acquiesced and went back to looking out the window. She still didn't want to jump to conclusions. Akane not wanting to talk doesn't mean that she and Ranma were having sex. I mean, sure it felt like that, but, it didn't mean it. Ukyo sighed again and proceeded to block out the rest of the trip.

* * *

The hotel was extremely nice, and they had managed to fit 8 students to a room. With some finessing from Ukyo and Akane they managed to have Ranma in their room, with five other girls from another one of the classes. This not only allowed them to not have to worry about only one of them being with Ranma, but the other classes had less knowledge about Ranma and his gender swapping.

After dropping their bags off in the hotel and eating a light lunch, the kids all went and took the train up to Nijo Castle. Ranma rode with Ukyo and Akane, which left him feeling rather exhausted and thirsty. Ukyo would publically molest Ranma. While Akane would sneak him around corners to make out with him in brief quick bursts. Ranma was beginning to notice, that the more humiliating Ukyo's molestations were, Akane's ministrations would increase in intensity.

By the time they reached Nijo Castle, Ranma could hardly tell who he was kissing anymore. Unfortunately for Akane, her friends Sayuri and Yuka pulled her away from Ranma to go tour the castle. Akane demanded Ranma swear to meet her near the Honmaru Castle Keep. Ranma agreed and began walking with Ukyo.

Soon the two of them were alone, or at least not surrounded by anyone from their school. Ukyo did one last look around before asking Ranma, "So Ranma honey, be honest with me. How far have you and Akane gotten?"

Ranma stiffened, but with everything that had happened that day Ranma relaxed and said, "Pretty much the same as today. I think today is probably the most that's happened."

Ukyo stopped as Ranma kept walking abit. Shaking her head, smiling that she still had a chance, Ukyo began to catch up to Ranma when something caught her eye. She shouted for Ranma to wait up and said, "Ranma honey, you have something on your shorts. It looks like you sat on something."

Ranma stopped and looked at his pants, there was a red stain on it. Ranma touched it, and moved his fingers up to his nose and smelled it. His face scrunched up and he looked at Ukyo, panic setting into his eyes. He said, "It's blood."

Ukyo stiffened as she suddenly realized exactly what was happening to Ranma. She also realized that all her supplies were in the hotel. And that Ranma's shorts were ruined. Nodding for Ranma to follow her, Ukyo said, "C'mon, lets get you to a bathroom first. We can solve this one step at a time from there."

Ranma nodded and followed Ukyo.

Together in a bathroom stall, Ukyo was trying to get Ranma to take off his shorts. Finally in frustration Ukyo said, "You know I already helped Akane with this kind of thing. Let me help you."

Ranma stopped struggling and nodded. He pulled down the shorts, and even his boxers, and there it was, just soaked in blood and travelling down his leg. Ukyo explained to Ranma that is was his period. She got some bathroom tissue and cleaned Ranma up as best as she could and had him sit down.

Sighing, Ukyo explained briefly what was happening, and what they would have to do to get Ranma through the day. With a plan established, Ukyo made sure Ranma knew to wait in the stall until she was back. Getting the briefest of nods, Ukyo left, and found herself leaving the Castle in search of a nearby shop that would have the kind of things she would need.

* * *

Akane waved goodbye to her friends as she waited in front of the Honmaru Castle Keep. The place was usually sealed off, but the gardens around it were available. She wanted to walk the gardens with Ranma, and she just had to wait for Ukyo and him to catch up with her.

Shouldn't be too much longer. I mean, sure it has already been an hour, but it would be worth the wait. I mean, as public as Ukyo was with her affections they surely wouldn't be having sex in the castle. I mean, even Ukyo should have some sort of limits right? Akane began to pace around.

* * *

Ranma sat on the toilet, his eyes puffy from tears. He looked between his legs, where his, vagina was bleeding. Bleeding like a girl. Who he kidding. Ranma closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath.

When she opened her eyes, she looked down again at her vagina. She was a woman now. No matter what she could ever say about her curse. She realized, that this was a real body. It wasn't a curse body. She was real.

It was two hours being in the stall when Ukyo came back. Ranma stood up and opened the stall for her, and Ukyo came in quickly shutting the door behind her. Ranma cleaned up again with more bathroom tissues, and then watched as Ukyo opened up a package and removed a little wrapped pad. She put it on a pair of panties and then asked Ranma to put it on. Ranma nodded and slipped on the panties as Ukyo explained their purpose.

Ukyo then handed Ranma a skirt from a bag. Ranma put it on and stood there waiting as Ukyo put Ranma's dirty boxers and shorts into the bag that had held the skirt. Ukyo tied off the bag and handed it with the other bag that had the package of pads in it. Together they both washed their hands and stepped outside.

Ranma looked out and saw a nearby garden with a row of plum trees. The pink waving leaves rustled in the wind, and Ranma could no longer hold back. She began to cry and took Ukyo in a deep embrace. He head pressed up to Ukyo's chest as she shuddered in a deep sob.

Ukyo patted Ranma's back, a grimace gracing her face as she held her fiancée in her arms.

* * *

The group had made it back to the hotel and Akane found Ranma sitting down on a bench in the hotel talking with Ukyo. Akane stomped up to Ranma, letting her aura and fury manifest in her heavy steps and deep breathing. She took a deep breath, trying to keep calm but as she spoke, her voice got harsher, "Ranma. What happened? What the actual fuck? I was waiting for over three hours for you to show up!"

Ranma cringed at Akane's voice and Ukyo quickly got up and tried to pull Akane away, speaking quiet platitudes to try and get Akane to calm down enough before she got out of hand. Akane for her part pulled out of Ukyo's grip and shook her head. Ukyo whispered to Akane, "Calm down Akane, you need to maybe not be doing this right now."

Akane snorted and looked back at Ranma, she shouted, again, this time attracting the attention of everyone in the lobby, "Well Ranma, why didn't you show up?"

Akane kept repeating the question, each time, Ranma tried to shrink further into herself. Finally, Ranma couldn't run anymore. She couldn't shrink any further. With tears in her eyes, Ranma shouted right back at Akane, "I got my first period today! I got blood on Nabiki's white shorts and now I'm going to have to pay full price for it! I bled in a pair of white fucking shorts!"

* * *

Back in their room Ranma locked herself in the bathroom to replace her pad. As she pulled her panties up she looked at herself in the mirror, her padded panties sticking out ridiculously, making her feel like a baby in diapers.

She pulled on her skirt that Ukyo had bought her and as she stood back up she saw a ninja girl in the mirror. Ranma couldn't feel the ninja's ki and with a sigh, Ranma turned around to look at the girl.

The ninja girl had long purple hair done in a top knot with an overly egregious giant pink bow. Her shozoku was a horrendous lime green. She tilted her head to the side and with a smile and a voice that was entirely too bubbly said, "Hello Ranma. I'm Miko, your hormone kami, sorry I'm late."

Ranma wanted to scream. This kami was not subtle. She was a mishmash of color and purpose. Bright, nearly neon coloring on a ninja. A hormone kami that shows up when Ranma wasn't even feeling horny! Ranma loudly whispered at Miko, "What are you doing here? I'm not even feeling horny! Just pain and yuckiness!"

Miko laughed and moved in close to Ranma, causing Ranma to step back slightly. She lingered there, exuding a confidence that Ranma couldn't quite understand. She whispered to Ranma, "Oh Ranma, my delicious little Unagi. You don't want to just go fingering yourself silly. You want to show the world that you are a woman. You want to scream at your mom and then laugh at her tears. You want to sing karaoke until your throat is so raw that you can't even make a sound anymore."

Ranma shook her head, backing herself into the wall as Miko followed her, step by step. Ranma spoke in an unsteady voice, "I don't want to yell at my mom."

Miko moved right up to Ranma, until they were cheek to cheek. She whispered, "She's not your mother, Ranma. Her name is Nodoka."

"But she said I can't be a girl."

"She's old Ranma. Her time has past. You're young. You're free. You can make your own choices."

Ranma inhaled the scent from Miko's hair. She shuddered, her mind bouncing from sensation to sensation, "You smell amazing."

Miko laughed softly, "That's because I never shower, and I only take sexy ninja baths."

* * *

Akane sat next to Ukyo. She tried apologizing, but that didn't feel right, and the words caught in her throat. Shaking herself free of her doubts, Akane finally said, "Thank you for taking care of Ranma."

Ukyo nodded, wondering how much all the troubles the girls were having with Ranma before was due to lack of maturity from Ranma. It was like he never developed typical male thoughts until recently. Heck, it seemed he even beat Akane to having a first period. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ranma came out of the bathroom.

Ranma got went to sit down by herself, pointedly away from Akane and Ukyo. The other girls in the room gave her sympathetic looks having heard what happened to her earlier in the day. Akane sighed as she saw the distance that Ranma had put between them, and Ukyo joined her.

Ranma pulled out a brochure from the table near where she sat and after looking through it she took it over to Akane and Ukyo and said, "Hey, you think we can go to this Karaoke place? Apparently it's pretty famous."


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma is not owned by me. Kintaro and Miko are also not owned by me. Big Mouth is not owned by me.

Ranma is a girl and now she's experiencing a period, and while generally feeling gross, she is being pressured into very different moods by her female hormone kami, Miko.

* * *

 **"Am I Gay?"**

Dark beats and jazz melodies echoed through the halls of the karaoke club as a female Ranma left with Ukyo and Akane. All three of them are glistened with sweat and laughing. As they exited into the chill night air, Ranma was greeted by the ever surly face of Ryoga Hibiki. In less than a second, a declaration of death had been issued and Ranma and Ryoga battled their way down the street.

Ranma spiraled away from a hook kick using the momentum to move around Ryoga and grab him by the waist, with a lift she suplexed her opponent leaving him stunned enough for her to gain some breathing room. She held her belly, trying to keep the strange twittering feeling in check, and failing completely to do so.

Ryoga stood back up after a bit, and quickly regained his focus on Ranma. With a snarl he resumed his attacks, while ignoring Ranma's pleas for peace. She was fighting one handed now, protecting her stomach extra carefully, while slapping Ryoga's punches with a precision and intensity that was starting to grate on Ryoga's nerves.

Miko came out of the shadows, keeping up with Ranma as she fought Ryoga. Parry, counter, dodge. Ranma was focusing on keeping her one handed defence. Miko analyzed the fight and looked over and Ranma before saying, "You know at this pace you're going to lose."

Ranma snarled back at the incongruent ninja, "I know but this stupid cramp is feeling worse."

Miko nodded and answered, "This is the kind of thing every woman goes through. This level of pain is normal for women to experience. Makes you wonder who is the stronger of the two sexes, doesn't it?"

Ranma grimaced as memories of her father's words of how women were weak surfaced to the forefront of her mind. She took a large leap in retreat from Ryoga's recent flurry and tried to breathe through the pain. When Miko joined her, Ranma said, "Well, I need to do something to slow him down."

Miko smiled mischievously, "Well, it is rather cold Ranma. You could easily tear off his shirt and used it as a manacle to keep his arms behind him. That should stop him long enough for you to, use the Saotome Final Technique."

Ranma nodded. Now all she needed to do is execute the plan. Ryoga had finally caught up to her, and she was starting to feel the adrenaline of the fight punching in. That also meant that the pain was fading, which gave her a window to execute the new strategy.

Ranma ducked under an overextended punch, and elbowed Ryoga in the solar plexus. Grabbing the front of the shirt, Ranma dragged her arms down using clawed hands to tear away Ryoga's shirt. She then grabbed on flap, and spun around Ryoga, pulling the shirt half way down his arms and then twisting it and pulling up, locking the boy's arms in place and keeping him off balance.

Ranma shouted at Ryoga to stop fighting, while Miko came up next to her. Miko peered over Ryoga's locked arms and whistled appreciatively. She gave Ranma a foxy grin and said, "Look at these muscles Ranma! His rhomboid muscles are insanely well developed."

Ranma peered over to Ryoga's shoulder blades and suddenly her mouth went dry. Ryoga's muscled back strained in its attempt to break out of Ranma's hold, and it flexed the entirety of his physicality. Ranma actually found herself wanting to feel every muscle, to see what such a powerful body felt like under her hand.

Ukyo and Akane chose that moment to catch up to the fight. While Akane lectured the half naked Ryoga, Ranma decided to walk over to Ukyo to wait until they could leave, all the while trying to ignore the images in her mind.

* * *

Akane stared down at the white pair of panties between her legs as she sat on the toilet. There was a small speck of blood on it. This was it. She was having her period. Just like school and Ukyo had taught her. She was lucky enough to not only be in a skirt, but to have gotten to the restroom before she bled too severely. Now she just had to get a pad, which she had none of.

With a sigh she was glad to hear someone enter the next stall. With a deep breath to fight off nervousness and anxiety of what she was about to do, Akane asked the stranger in the next stall for a pad.

"Akane?" the voice in the next stall asked, resembling Ranma's entirely too much for her comfort.

Akane nodded. Then, realizing that the other person couldn't see her nod, she said, "Yes."

Suddenly Ranma's female hand reached under the stall and passed a pad to Akane. With a giggle Ranma said, "Here you go."

* * *

Ranma sat in the tub of the hotel shower as hot water rained down on her body from the shower head. Each drip etched a new sin upon her flesh as it refused to return her to her male body. Why did she give it up so easily? Was it really that hard dealing with Kintaro? Was her manhood so easily discarded for what she thought was an easy way out?

Akane and Ukyo kissing her and not fighting over it didn't help sell her on returning to a male body either. Everything might have even worked out if Miko hadn't shown up, with that bloody bleeding blight. Why do women have to suffer so much? If it was someone punching her in her stomach, Ranma would be able to withstand it, but this was pain in such a way that she had no way to shore up a defense for. It was internal and consistent.

Miko pulled the shower curtain away slightly, almost making Ranma jump out of her skin. With a glare at the female hormone kami, Ranma stood up and began soaping up. Miko frowned and asked, "What's wrong my little salmon skin roll?"

Ranma waved her hand over her body indicating the entirety of herself and answered, "I'm not changing back into a guy with hot water."

Miko nodded and stepped into the shower as naked as Ranma was, she wrapped her arms around Ranma from behind, her hands resting on Ranma's belly. She pressed down lightly, energy radiating from it, easing Ranma's pain. With a nibble to Ranma's ear that left her feeling a strange tingling, Miko said, "It seems your curse is affected by your curse. While you're on your period, you won't change back."

Ranma groaned.

Miko whispered, "Don't worry, it's meant to protect the baby incase you get pregnant."

Ranma began pounding her forehead on the shower wall.

* * *

The bus ride back found Ranma sitting next to Hiroshi and Daisuke again, except this time he was more alert and away from the window. The three were talking about a recent manga release, with Ranma fantasizing about the possibility of mimicking some of the attacks in real life.

The conversation took a turn when Ranma's two friends started talking about the girl of the week that the hero was flirting with. Ranma tried to picture herself with the girl, but for some reason she kept picturing the hero instead. He was drawn very heavily muscled in the comic, and she just kept picturing his strong arms holding her safely.

Argh!

Ranma swore under her breath, "Anyways, can we talk about something else?"

Her friends complied and she was able to rejoin the conversation when they started talking about an anime involving three magical girls who loved each other. At least Ranma was able to point out how uncomfortable some of the kissing scenes would be, considering how anatomy would have gotten in the way. Hiroshi and Daisuke each pulled out notebooks and started getting tips from Ranma on how to kiss.

* * *

Back in Nerima and Ranma was just about done with being a girl. She got attacked and molested by Kuno as soon as she got off the bus, and thanks to Akane and Ukyo's interference she was able to get away. Her breasts still smarted where Kuno had gotten her in a death grip.

At least she had the weekend and supposedly she'd be done with this whole, period thing and be able to turn back into a guy. Not feeling like dealing with her father while a girl, Ranma instead decided to visit Shampoo for a meal.

The Nekohanten was a bit busy, which meant that Shampoo didn't quite jump Ranma immediately. She did bring him a bowl though, which he started eating, though not with his usual gusto. Shampoo seemed to notice, as she finished tending the tables quickly and joined Ranma at her table. Shampoo sat across from Ranma and asked, "Airen, what wrong? Food no good?"

Ranma shook her head and continued to eat at a reasonable pace. Shampoo noticed Ranma's outfit for the first time and realized it would not fit his male side very well. The shorts were too short for a guy and the blouse accentuated Ranma's form instead of being baggy. Shampoo asked, "How was trip?"

Ranma sighed and looked up at Shampoo. She was just going to say it was fine, but she noticed a look in Shampoo's face that she couldn't quite place. It was a little bit like Kasumi looked when Akane was sick. Ranma gave her half a smile and said, "I apparently spent too much time as a girl. I got a period, and it… locked me in my girl form."

"Aiyah!"

"Yeah, that just about sums it up."

"Shampoo at least glad Ranma stuck as girl. No want spatula girl or violent girl taking advantage!"

Ranma looked away from Shampoo, "I mean, it wouldn't stop them."

"Huh?"

"I mean, me being a girl. I don't think they care about it."

Shampoo's eyes crossed as she tried to decipher meaning from what Ranma said. Sometimes beating around the bush, or using euphemisms can cloud a conversation with non-native speakers. Shampoo was no different, so she asked, "What Ranma talk about?"

"I think Akane and Ukyo like boys and girls."

"Like-like?"

"Yeah. Like-like."

Shampoo took that information and tossed it in a dumpster fire. After rebooting she asked, "Is Ranma in pain still?"

Ranma looked confused for a moment then looked down at her belly. She looked back to Shampoo and nodded.

Shampoo smiled, "Is okay. Shampoo give strong Chinese medicine. Too too good! Make pain gone."

Ranma thanked Shampoo as the girl got up to get the medicine. Ranma went back to finishing the ramen. Within moments Shampoo returned and lifted Ranma's face up to hers, and kissed Ranma. Ranma returned the kiss on instinct, her mouth opening slightly. Shampoo pushed the pill into Ranma's mouth from her own mouth.

The two of them pulled apart and Ranma swallowed the medicine. With a grin she thanked Shampoo again.

* * *

Akane's and Ukyo's lips met at the tip of Konatsu's bits. Their tongues wiggled back and forth on its tip. Konatsu struggled not to moan, but their ministrations did cause the stressed transvestite to call out, "Please you two! This is too much for an ordinary girl to be doing!"

Soon the girlish three-way ended with a splattering of girly love on the two real girls. Konatsu left the bedroom to go clean up, while Ukyo handed Akane a warm wet rag to clean up her face and chest.

Akane looked at her former rival and newly annointed ally and asked, "Do you think Ranma will be into all this double teaming?"

Ukyo nodded, as she swiped away Konatsu's seed from her chest. She looked back and answered, "With the way we've been working Ranma up, he'll absolutely be into this."

Akane smiled, wedding bells ringing in her mind.

* * *

It was about ten at night when Akane and Ranma happened to meet up in front of the Tendo Dojo. There was an awkward back and forth of silence as they each wondered where the other had been, and what answer they could give that wouldn't upset the other. With a sigh, Akane spoke first, "Hey."

Ranma nodded back and said, "Hey."

Silence.

Akane looked at Ranma's face, and then moved closer. Ranma recoiled slightly at the sudden movement but stood her ground as Akane leaned in and examined Ranma's neck.

Silence.

Akane stood back up and looked at Ranma's face. She tilted her head to the side slightly as if considering something. Finally, Akane put both her hands on Ranma's shoulders looked the smaller girl right in the eye and asked, "So, was it Shampoo or is there a new girl we need to be worried about?"

Ranma looked away from Akane's penetrative stare and whispered, "Sh-Shampoo."

Akane nodded and let go of Ranma, "Good. If it had been another girl I would have had to punish you."

Ranma nodded then stopped. Wait, so there was no punishment this time? She looked up to Akane and echoed her thoughts, "So, you're okay with this."

Akane nodded, "I have no choice. She's just as involved as anyone else."

Ranma nodded. Then she stopped, mostly because it was becoming a nod fest. With a shrug they both went inside and soon, both had nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Akane came down stairs the next day to find her family and the Saotome men eating breakfast. She sat down next to Ranma and began eating. She ignored Nabiki's joke about her being late waking up. She ignored Ranma's father as he berated his son for still being a girl. She took Ranma's hand in her own, smiled at her fiancé and asked, "Think we can go on a date tonight?"

The entire table was suddenly silent. They looked from Akane to Ranma. Ranma blushed under the array of stares she was experiencing. She lowered her head, trying to hide from their eyes. Breath in. Breath out. She finally said with a slight waver in her voice, "I'd like that."

The parents started dancing about the schools being joined.

Nabiki whispered, "Lesbian," to Kasumi.

Kasumi giggled, then covered her mouth, holding back her laugh.

Akane smiled and said, "Okay, meet me at Ucchan's tonight at six okay?"

Ranma agreed. Wait, why Ukyo's? She looked at Akane and only received a mischievous smile to her inquiring gaze.

* * *

Ranma showed up just before six at Ucchan's. As she approached she saw both Ukyo and Akane there, with Ukyo in a nice shirt and slacks and Akane in a pretty dress. Ranma herself was dressed in an open shoulder top she borrowed from Nabiki and her black pants. As Ranma approached Ukyo's face scrunched up a bit and she asked, "So, Ranma honey, you gonna keep up on this whole girl thing? I thought you'd switch back once you experienced even day one of a period."

Ranma laughed and tried and failed to do something with her hands. Finally she gave up and said, "Well, apparently I can't switch back while I'm on a period."

"Huh," both other girls chorused.

Ranma looked between them and asked, "So...what's going on with you two?"

Akane glanced at Ranma and then back at Ukyo. She nodded her head sideways to Ranma after she managed to catch Ukyo's eye. Ukyo followed the head nod until she was staring at Ranma. With a shrug, Ukyo said, "Akane and I have been talking. We kinda had a moment, and ever since we've been… dating each other."

"I wasn't expecting that."

Akane walked up and hugged Ranma. Ranma for her part just allowed herself to be hugged. She looked to Ukyo and asked, "So what does this mean?"

Ukyo smiled and said, "It means that, you get to have both of us if you go Team Akane-miyaki, you get both of us. As opposed to just Shampoo. Or in an insane universe, Kodachi."

Akane squeezed Ranma and said, "We're going to take you on a date, so that you can see what it's like having two sexy girlfriends!"

* * *

Ranma had to admit, having two girlfriends was kinda nice. Dinner was a bit more expensive than anticipated, but Ukyo covered half of it. They tried doing a three way kiss, which was more awkward than successful, but fun to try.

It was when Akane was using the restroom that Ranma decided to get bold and put her hand on Ukyo's butt. She gave it a squeeze, which got a laugh out of Ukyo. Ranma pulled on the butt, brining Ukyo to her and with her other hand she brought Ukyo down for a kiss.

"Ranma prepare to die!" The yell startled Ranma, as instinct caused her to push Ukyo away and jump back at the same time. Ukyo for her used the push as a boost to jump away. Both landed far enough from the impact of Ryoga.

The lost boy gave chase to Ranma, his umbrella swinging wildly Ranma tried to get away. Ranma dodged an attack that rent a sign asunder. Ranma swore and yelled, "Damn it Ryoga! Can't you see I'm on a date!"

Ryoga stopped and yelled back, "So you admit to cheating on Akane!"

Ranma sighed and shouted, "Akane is here you idiot!"

"Where?"

Ranma suddenly realized that Akane was still in the bathroom. With a sigh she said, "She's in the bathroom."

Ryoga shook his head and responded, "A likely story!"

The chase continued, and Ranma was starting to run out of options. She was about to run left down an alley but Ryoga tossed some whirling bandanas at her. She instead ducked into a building and Ryoga continued to chase. Realizing it was a bathhouse, Ranma tried to turn around, but Ryoga slammed into her, sending her through the wall and into the hot spring on the men's side.

Ryoga stepped through the hole and glanced at a still female Ranma. Confused, Ryoga asked, "What happened? Why aren't you changing back?"

Ranma gets out of the water, and takes off her pants so that she can squeeze the water out. As she does this she says, "The short answer is that I'm on my period and that stops the curse from switching me back to a guy."

Ryoga nodded and asked, "What about the long answer?"

Glad to no longer be dealing with an enraged Ryoga, Ranma shrugged and said, "I started dealing with some things and it was too much. So to avoid it I stayed as a girl for too long. Which is why I had a period in the first place."

"What were you trying to avoid?"

"Kintaro."

Ryoga blinked and asked, "The hormone kami?"

This caught Ranma's attention and he answered, "Yeah."

Ranma put on her mostly moist pants. She looked back at Ryoga and indicated for him to continue. Ryoga kinda shuffled his feet and said, "Kintaro visited me about a year ago, when, you pretended to be my girlfriend."

"Oh," Ranma exclaimed. Then after remembering how she was with Kintaro, she blushed deeply and exclaimed again, "Oh!"

"Yeah…"

"So, you've jerked off while thinking of me?" Ranma asked, as she noticed Miko sneaking up from behind Ryoga.

Ryoga nodded.

Miko started making kissing faces at Ryoga, and was squeezing the boy's biceps. Ranma wanted to scream, but the whole conversation was starting to make her feel warm and empty. Which was strange because she had just eaten. Ryoga noticed Ranma wasn't quite looking at him and asked, "What's up?"

Ranma said, "Well, apparently my female side has her own hormone kami."

Ryoga blinked. Then he suddenly felt like running away, but his feet wouldn't move. Instead he just leaned away from Ranma, and stuttered, "You're horny right now?"

Ranma shrugged, "It's hard to tell when I'm a girl. Like, Miko doesn't always show up, or she'll show up when I'm not horny."

"Oh," Ryoga said.

"Don't sound so disappointed."

"I'm not."

"You're not, huh?"

"No…"

"So you wouldn't want to kiss me right now?"

Ryoga blushed, "If I wanted to kiss you I would."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They were nose to nose.

Except this time, Akane and Ukyo didn't show up. Ryoga leaned forward and kissed Ranma. Ranma hugged him to her and kissed back. Ryoga ran his hand through her hair, parting his lips and probing deep into Ranma's mouth. Ranma takes a step back and they fall back into the hot spring.

Ryoga's hand came up and caressed Ranma's breast, she moaned into his mouth, but moved his hand away from it. Ryoga moved his hand back down to her ass and squeezed it. Ranma pulled away from Ryoga and said, "Quit it, P-chan."

They both stopped. Ranma was male again.

"Well, this is curious," Ukyo said from the whole in the wall.

Akane looked around then looked at the two boys who they caught kissing, "Umm, where's P-chan?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma is not owned by me. Kintaro and Miko are also not owned by me. Big Mouth is not owned by me.

Ranma is male again, and is just going around kissing everybody it would seem. Everytime Akane thinks she's got a lock on her fiancé, he goes and changes the rules of the game.

* * *

 **"Sleepover: A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality"**

Ranma finished brushing his teeth, the thought of Ryoga's hand on his masculine rear end sending a shiver up his spine. Stupid Miko, hormone kami from hell. Making him feel weird sexual feelings towards Ryoga and his stupid muscle-bound rock-hard body. Ranma groaned as Kintaro stepped into view in the mirror.

Kintaro laughed, "Is that any way to greet me?"

Ranma looked down at his pants and the noticeable bulge there and sighed, "Why is this happening? Why is Ryoga even attracted to me?"

Kintaro smiled brightly and answered, "Well, that's my fault you see. I've been kinda ramping things up. I got bored just hanging out with Kuno."

"Of course you were hanging out with Kuno."

"Well, I stopped. He's older now and has things more under control."

Ranma spit and rinsed off his brush. He looked back up at Kintaro and asked, "Is that why I haven't seen him as much?"

Kintaro nodded.

Ranma washed off some foam that was left around his lips. If Kintaro was responsible for Kuno, and Miko also just showed up… Ranma looked back to Kintaro and asked, "So what's up with Miko?"

Kintaro stopped smiling.

Ranma looked at him, waiting for an answer.

With a sigh, Kintaro took off his baseball cap and scratched his head before putting the cap back on. He started answering, but he spoke slowly at first, "I haven't seen her in a while. We used to be together, but we couldn't quite make it work."

Ranma was about to ask another question but Kintaro just waved at him and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Ranma went out after him and ran into Akane on the other side of the door.

Akane started to fall back, but Ranma caught her. She stammered a bit and Ranma smiled at her. Akane smiled back and thanked him. Ranma brought her back up and gave her a light peck, just on the side of her lips. He apologized for running into her and headed out looking for Kintaro.

Akane put her hand to her lips and smiled.

* * *

Akane was glad that she had the same nice feelings when she kissed Ranma as a boy that she did when she kissed him as a girl. Or Ukyo. And even when she kissed Konatsu, but she didn't count as a boy.

She was daydreaming so much she almost missed Ucchan's and had to turn around to go into it. She sat at the bar and ordered an Akane Special, which was an okonomiyaki with everything, and asked, "Do you think it's about time we talked to Shampoo?"

Ukyo humphed while making the okonomiyaki and looking up at Akane said, "You mean about the hickeys she left on our Ranma-chan?"

"Is that what those are called?"

Ukyo nodded and added, "I'm glad you at least knew what they were and was able to understand what happened to Ranma. Knowledge is key in these things."

Akane smiled and said, "Well, with everything you've taught me, I'm finally able to get what's been happening."

Ukyo served up Akane's order, with a little heart drawn in sauce on it. Akane smiled at the heart and blew a little kiss to Ukyo before digging into the food.

* * *

Ranma walked around Nerima, his gaze trying to spot the backwards hat of Kintaro when he spotted Ryoga walking up to him. Ranma froze, trying to figure out what kind of look to give Ryoga, but the other boy's face wasn't giving him any clue to how he was doing either.

Ryoga stopped in front of Ranma.

They looked at each other.

Ranma could swear he could still feel Ryoga's lips on his. He felt a shiver go down his spine and looked away. Ryoga growled at that and clenched his fists. Ranma saw Ryoga's fist approaching through his peripheral vision and ducked away from it. He smiled and asked, "You wanna fight, P-chan?"

Ryoga nodded, "Yeah, I want to kick your cute little ass."

They both paused for a moment. Ryoga's face flushed red, and he stammered, "I mean I just want to kick your ass."

Ranma nodded. He turned around and stuck his ass out a bit and wiggled it, "It's too cute not to be kicked."

Ryoga attacked as Ranma evaded once again. He punched at Ryoga to get the boy to give up on a follow through, even though the punch didn't connect, Ranma laughed and led the boy on a seventy-two block running fight. By the time they finish the fight, they are several cities over. Struggling to breathe and sweating through his clothes, Ranma noticed they're near their old middle school.

Ranma held up both hands and said, "Wanna stop for now? We're actually by your house."

Ryoga looked around and said, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but only because we're by my house."

Ranma nodded and grabbed Ryoga's hand to lead him. Ryoga tried to struggle briefly, but with an admonition from Ranma he stopped. Ryoga's house soon appeared, and after a quick search through his bag, Ryoga pulled out his house key. Once inside, Ryoga shouted a greeting, but it went unanswered. He got both of them some water. The two boys stood there, chugging down a couple of cups of water in a row.

Finally, calm, Ryoga took a whiff and nearly gagged. Ranma did the same, and realized they both were funky beyond belief. Ryoga sighed and asked, "You want to take a shower? I can lend you some clothes while your outfit is in the washing machine."

Ranma nodded and thanked Ryoga. They found no one else home, and after grabbing a change of clothes for each of them, and stripping in the hall to put the clothes in the washing machine, the two boys went into the bath.

Ranma looked over at Ryoga as they washed up. Stupid, sexy Ryoga. Ranma sighed, doing his best to ignore what he could only assume were left over thoughts from his female hormone addled period brain. Ranma was doing a very good job of not thinking about Ryoga's body until Ryoga asked Ranma to help wash his back.

Ranma's had shook as he tried to rub soap on the shower rag. He slowly reached out to Ryoga's back, his hand shaking violently. Ranma stopped. He grabbed his shaking hand and smacked it and his arm a few times until he stopped shaking. Ryoga started to turn around at the noise, but Ranma quickly started scrubbing Ryoga's back, forcing his friend to look forward again.

Ryoga was sure he heard smacking noises, and so he asked, "Are you okay? What was that?"

"Just had an itch is all."

"Thanks for bringing me home."

Ranma paused for a brief moment before he continued to scrub Ryoga's back, his hand going lower, to mid back. He smiled to himself as he felt Ryoga's tight muscles, imagining himself giving his friend a massage. He looked around but didn't see Kintaro. He answered, Ryoga after a moment, "It's no problem, I mean, we're friends after all."

"We are?"

"Yeah."

Ryoga smiled at that, Ranma's soapy, rag covered hand was travelling lower, grazing the top of his butt. Ryoga suddenly jumped up and moved over to the bucket to rinse off. Without a word, he turned into his piggy cursed form after rinsing off the soap, then jumped into the ready tub.

Ranma was still reaching out, not quite realizing that the soaping portion was done. He slowly brought his hand back. Suddenly his head popped up and he shouted, "Hey! You never washed my back!"

"Oh."

"What do you mean, oh?"

Ryoga waved Ranma over, "Just come here, and I'll wash your back from the tub."

Ranma walked over and sat down on the tiled floor. Ryoga reached out of the tub and took Ranma's rag and began washing his back, Ryoga said, "You know, if we're friends, I'm going to have to stop trying to kill you."

"That'll be nice."

"What about martial arts?"

"I mean, we can still be rivals."

"That sounds nice." Ryoga stopped has he realized that he had washed all the way to Ranma's ass. He pulled his hand away.

Ranma turned around and took the rag out of Ryoga's hand and thanked him. Back to the faucet, Ranma filled a bucket up and dumped it over his head. He nearly jumped out of his skin as Miko appeared right in front of him, out of breath and nearly feral.

"You're bathing with him!" Miko nearly shouted at Ranma, and he felt the emptiness and he felt his thighs getting wet. Ranma moved quickly to the tub faster than Ryoga could see and dunked himself completely in.

Ryoga covered his face from the splash. He looked at Ranma as he surfaced and asked, "Were you a girl just now?"

Ranma shook water from his hair and said, "Yeah, cold water. You didn't see anything did you?"

"No."

"Good."

* * *

Akane arrived at the Nekohanten with a letter in hand. The letter was mostly so she could invite Shampoo without much need for saying everything out loud. Some things were still embarrassing to say. The Nekohanten was busier than Ucchan's at this time, but Shampoo's outfit was rather scandalous that night.

Akane took a booth and waited a moment for Shampoo to head over to her. She ordered a beef ramen, and handed Shampoo the letter. Shampoo accepted the order with professionalism and the letter with curiosity that could kill a cat. When Shampoo came back she set down the bowl and the letter and agreed to visit Ucchan's that night.

Akane smiled. She ate her bowl of ramen and left with a simple goodbye. Shampoo cleared off the table and began thinking of what she should take to a sleepover.

Neither of them noticed the letter had disappeared.

* * *

Ryoga's clothes were a bit tight on Ranma, and on Ryoga as well, since they were from a few years earlier. Ranma was about to push the pants drawer close, when he spotted a vhs tape. Curiously, he pulled it out, and his mouth dropped open. It was a movie, with two men and a woman on the cover, all of them in their underwear.

Kintaro's fingers curved around Ranma's shoulders. Ranma's face began to burn, and he was absolutely sure that anyone who saw him now would be able to tell he was getting excited. Kintaro's face peeked over Ranma's shoulder as together they both read the title of the movie, "Bi Curious."

Ryoga's ears perked up and he saw Kintaro and Ranma looking at his secret video. Well, secret to Ranma anyways. His super secret video where two men and a woman have sex with each other. No limits on who they do it with either. The video Kintaro insisted he steal two years ago. The video he watched every time he came home. Ryoga's ears grew hot as he shouted, "Kintaro! Why did you show him that?"

Ranma looked over at Ryoga, right into his friend's eyes as if to confirm that it was really his video. The fear he saw there, and the redness of Ryoga's face and ears meant it was his. It also meant that it was something involving the hormone kami. Ranma read the title again to himself. Finally, he looked right at Ryoga and asked, "What is Bi Curious?"

Ryoga shivered at the curiosity that he saw in Ranma's eyes. Curiosity that could kill cats. Murder them by their nine lives in one fell swoop. Curiosity that could lead to satisfaction. That thought brought Ryoga out of his stupor. He glanced at Kintaro, then turned fully to Ranma and said, "It's about, trying out some things. You want to watch it?"

Ranma looked at the cover, then looked up at Kintaro who was giving him a thumbs up. That was dangerous. Kintaro being happy about something meant it was perverted. But, like the title of the movie in his hands, Ranma was feeling curious. He nodded.

Ryoga took the video from him and set up a couple of bean bag chairs in front of the television in his room. Ryoga noticed the video was halfway in. He pressed it into his video cassette recorder and immediately stopped it. Then hit rewind. He turned around and noticed Ranma was looking at him, so he laughed and said, "Umm, I forgot to rewind it last time I saw it."

"You watch it a lot?"

Silence, except for the rewinding whine of the VCR. Suddenly, the machine clacked loudly, causing Ryoga to jump in fright. The video started to automatically eject and he pushed it back in and stopped it again. He pressed the fast forward button and counted to three before stopping again. Finally, Ryoga pressed play and sat in the other bean bag chair opposite Ranma.

The video came on, just as the the title card faded.

* * *

Akane and Ukyo sat on Ukyo's bed while Shampoo was on a bedroll on the ground. Akane finished explaining everything up to that point. Specifically, Ranma's strange behavior with Ryoga the other night.

Shampoo started pacing around. Every once in a while she'd look at her two rivals. At one point she stopped and asked, "You two, together, yes?"

Ukyo nodded and put her arm around Akane's shoulder. Akane leaned into Ukyo and said, "We're offering Ranma both of us at once."

Shampoo nodded but it seemed to be more to herself. At one point she stopped, stared at both girls for a long time before shivering and going back to pacing. Shampoo started holding her hands out like she was weighing something. Each time she would tilt her head towards a hand it would dip down and the other would go up.

Akane looked at Ukyo, her face scrunched up, her eyes glistening emphatically. Ukyo for her part just squeezed Akane's shoulder and said, "Just let her think it out."

Shampoo finally stopped and said, "Okay. We deal this later. Too, too much, now."

Ukyo conceded that point.

Shampoo then punched her fist and said, "Now we talk if Airen is gay."

* * *

Ranma was feeling hot. He was straining in his pants. The video continued showing things that Ranma never even thought about before. There were permutations of sex he just didn't comprehend and it was pretty exciting. He wanted to take matters to hand, but Ryoga was there.

Suddenly Kintaro stood up and looked at both boys, he smiled and said, "Now, I'm not sure how well I'm reading the room, but you guys do know that friends jack off in front of each other when watching porn right?"

Ranma shook his head. Though, it did explain something that Hiroshi had said to him before.

Ryoga shook his head. Because, Ranma did.

Kintaro smiled, and with a twinkle in his eye he said, "If it makes it easier, there's a really popular game you can play."

Ranma got curious, "What game?"

Kintaro smiled and asked, "Have you ever heard of soggy cracker?"

* * *

Akane looked up and said, "I don't think he's gay. Not as a guy. Maybe his brain works differently as a girl?"

Shampoo thought for a moment, "But, Shampoo as cat still Shampoo."

Ukyo nodded, a grimace on her face, and said, "What if he's always been interested in guys, but, like society and his dad stopped him?"

Suddenly from the ceiling Kodachi dropped on Ukyo with a mallet. Ukyo collapsed on the floor, smashed the the mallet. Kodachi screeched, "My Lord Ranma, is a paragon of manly virtue! He would never kiss another man! You haridans are lying!"

Akane yelled, "Hey! Watch it, you hurt Ukyo!"

Shampoo pulled out her maces, "You attack. I no hold back."

The fight began.

* * *

The fight was on. Ranma was racing to finish, but the threat of losing, and the strangeness of the video made him just slightly too slow, as Ryoga finished on the cracker.

Ranma closed his eyes and swore. He stopped and put his stuff away. He could here Kintaro cheering for him to eat it. Ranma shook his head, "There's no way I'm doing this as a guy."

He reached over to a glass of water they had brought up, and splashed himself. He shrunk into Ryoga's old clothes, the shirt now clinging to her curves. Ranma picked up the cracker and put it in her mouth.

She could see Ryoga's eyes go wide, and from behind Ryoga she saw Miko show up. Tears welled up in Ranma's eyes and she swallowed the cracker. Miko beamed a smile at her as she became blurry behind the tears that now poured down Ranma's cheeks without stopping.

Ryoga shook his head, "You're a brave man Ranma. Even though I see it pained you, you followed through."

Ranma nodded.

* * *

Kodachi stumbled away limping, supported by Sasuke. The girls left back at Ucchan's were half naked, their clothes cut by Kodachi's razor ribbon. Ukyo moved to close the door and saw a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and sighed.

Showing the paper to Akane and Shampoo, Ukyo said, "Looks like her pet ninja stole the letter you gave Shampoo."

Akane swore, she looked over to Shampoo to thank her, when she noticed Shampoo's breasts exposed from a cut it had received. Akane felt heat rise to her face. She looked over at Ukyo guiltily.

Ukyo shook her head, but she had a bit of a smile on her face.

* * *

Ranma decided against sleeping at Ryoga's. She was afraid that she would want to take the taste she had in her mouth from the tap. It was so salty and tasty. She wondered if she was even a man with how tasty that was.

Ryoga had felt so bad, thinking that it was nasty, that he wouldn't stop apologizing. To top if off, Ranma was in such a state that she forgot to switch back to being a boy. The night air was soothing. It was sloughing off the heat that she felt she was emanating in waves.

Miko patted Ranma on her back and counseled, "It's okay. If it helps, he'd probably let you suck him off."

Ranma tried to punch Miko, but the kami just bounced away laughing.

* * *

Akane cuddled into Ukyo, thoughts of a naked Shampoo and Ranma, danced in her mind's eye. She joined the two of them with Ukyo, and suddenly Ukyo and Ranma were both boys and Akane was pressed up against Shampoo.

Akane heard a noise, and glanced up from cuddling with Ukyo. She saw a purple haired, woman in a lime green ninja outfit. Akane almost panicked when she couldn't even sense the ninja even though she was looking right at her. Akane tensed, and asked, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled, "I'm Miko, the hormone kami. Sorry, I'm late. I'm here to give you pubes."


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma is not owned by me. Kintaro and Miko are also not owned by me. Big Mouth is not owned by me.

Ranma has known that girls like to kiss. But when he's a girl, he hasn't fully connected what he feels when he gets this empty feeling in his belly, as being the same as when he's a guy and he feels like drilling holes through everything with his crotch.

* * *

 **"Girls Are Horny Too"**

A few weeks later and it was Sunday, past 1:30, and Ranma still hadn't gone by to visit Shampoo. Instead he was taking a moment in his room, to realign himself with his manhood. He thought of Shampoo, in the bath with him. He thought of Akane walking in on him, in the bath. He pictured Ukyo in the boy's changing room at school, just them by themselves. He pictured Nabiki's belly. He remembered Kodachi doing a backflip and how her legs spread slightly, revealing a cleft in her tight leotard. He pictured Kasumi cutting tomatoes. With that thought, Ranma finished.

Kintaro hummed to the side, his head cocked at an angle, he asked, "Tomatoes did it for you huh?"

Ranma shrugged as he cleaned up. Sometimes it was best not to understand what caused something to happen. Either way, at least he felt like a man. Ranma stared down at his hand that had caught the discharge. He briefly considered tasting it. With a look of disgust, Ranma grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself up. His trash can was getting full, and he was going to have to take care of the trash himself again. This past week alone had been busier than normal in this regard.

Kintaro waved goodbye and left into the shadows. Ranma sniffed his hand and his face soured at the smell. He left his room to go wash his hands. As he was headed downstairs he passed by Nabiki who had a strange smile on her face that Ranma couldn't quite place. All he knew was that it probably would mean trouble later.

* * *

It was on Ranma's way home from Shampoo's, after an afternoon of tense refusal to impregnate her, that Ranma got annoyed. Mousse decided to attack, and of course the fight led them into the river. Mousse flew away as a duck, and Ranma was stuck feeling grossed out by the river.

Her mood didn't improve when Miko showed up. It improved less when Miko said, "Well, it seems like regardless of you being male or female, your body is now on a schedule."

Ranma continued to ring out her shirt, as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Miko put her hand on Ranma's stomach, and said, "Well, you're on your period again."

Ranma groaned, now being able to identify the bloated, disgusting feeling she had been experiencing. It was too soon. She was almost sure of it, but knowing her luck, this was the actual case. She groaned, "Why does it happen more than once?"

Miko checked her calendar and then put it away. She frowned before saying, "Looks like you're already in sync with the other girls, that's why yours is a little earlier than expected."

Ranma's eyes grew wide as she stared at Miko. Her mouth gaped open, and she asked, "That's a thing that happens?"

Miko nodded with a smile, as Ranma scowled at her. Miko added, "It also seems that your cycle is affecting your male half."

Ranma wanted to scream at her, what she meant by that, but instead did a loud whisper asking, "What do you mean?"

Miko put a finger to her chin, as if she was thinking about something, and asked, "Have you been hornier than usual this past week?"

Ranma nodded.

Miko slammed her hand in a fist to her open palm and said, "There you go, that's about right for the cycle."

Ranma groaned, "Is this all you do? Bring pain and misery to girls?"

Miko shook her head, "Oh no, my little tamagoyaki, I also bring pleasure."

Ranma snorted, "I'd like to see that."

* * *

Shampoo bicycled through the streets of Nerima at top speed on a delivery. She was following the phone directions in her hand as she played Anything Goes Martial Arts Romance, a new game app she downloaded the other day.

Suddenly, Shampoo stopped. To be more specific, she was stopped, her front tire grasped in Akane's hands. Shampoo stopped the game briefly, taking note that Akane's face had her usual angry tinge. Shampoo got a bit annoyed, "Why Violent-Girl stop Shampoo? Shampoo working on delivery."

Akane released the wheel and let the bike drop down. She blew on her hands to reduce the burning feeling and growled, "You almost hit me."

"Oh."

"Why were you so distracted anyways?"

Shampoo smiled, "Is too, too fun new game. Martial arts in game make Shampoo very excited, and romance, make Shampoo very warm and tingly."

"Oh?"

"Yes, game unlocks too, too sexy story of gaijin knight and moon princess who can no be together."

Akane's eyes grew wide. That's just like Romeo and Juliet, she thought excitedly. She pulled out her phone and asked Shampoo for the name of the game. Soon she was walking home, nose to her phone, while Shampoo went back to work.

* * *

Ranma came across Shampoo leaning against the fence, her face glued to her phone, her bike leaning against the chainlink. Ranma, stopped, and glanced around Shampoo onto her phone. Ranma studied the game play. It was a martial arts game, played by tapping or holding onto the screen. The attacks were simple, and it seemed more about zoning out the opponent.

Shampoo lost the match and suddenly she shrieked and jumped.

Ranma leaned back, barely avoiding getting clipped the the frightened Shampoo. Ranma, stuttering said, "Sorry about that! Didn't mean to scare ya."

Shampoo calmed down, hand on her heart, breaths coming in shallow. She looked at Ranma, and smiled, "Aiyah! You scare Shampoo. When you get here?"

Ranma laughed, struggling hard not to giggle and answered, "I think you were too involved in your phone. What was that?"

Shampoo smiled and told Ranma about the game. When she explained how they featured real martial arts, Ranma's ears perked up. Though apparently the point of the game was to unlock some useless story, Ranma would more than put up with that for the martial arts. Ranma looked at the phone in Shampoo's hand and asked, "Can I borrow that?"

Shampoo shook her head, "Sorry, Airen. Is Shampoo phone, need for orders and work."

Ranma nodded, and with a quick kiss headed off home.

Ranma came into the house like a cramped muscle after a workout. She sighed as she entered, and came across her mother sitting at the table with Akane. Her mother, Nodoka, gave her a warm smile, and asked if she wanted to change back into a boy. Ranma sighed, as she realized she was about to face an uncomfortable line of questioning. Ranma responded, "I'm locked in my curse again."

Akane frowned from her game and looked up at the calendar, she could have sworn Ranma wasn't due for a week, just after Kasumi and Nabiki. She shrugged, figuring it was probably due to the randomness of the curse, and went back to her game.

Nodoka tilted her head, "Oh? It's not a permanent lock is it?"

Ranma sighed and answered, "No, no. It's just because, I'm on my period."

Nodoka slumped down a bit, her head tilted, her smile ghosting her face and fading slowly. Ranma saw the familiar face of duty her mother would get whenever she felt like she needed to fulfill that stupid childhood suicide pact. Ranma quickly rushed over to Akane and hugged her and said, "Don't worry, I'm still into girls!"

Akane looked up, gave Ranma a kiss and then went back to her game. Nodoka nodded, and her face seemed to change back to a nice smile. Her son was still so manly! Nodoka went to fetch some tea.

Ranma noticed the game Akane was playing, and how she was reading through the story portion of Anything Goes Martial Arts Romance. Everyone seems to be playing this game. Ranma read over Akane's shoulder, though Ranma was completely lost in what was happening in the story. Ranma shook her head, confused about who the Gaijin Knight was and who the Moon Princess was. She just wanted to see what other martial arts they had in the game.

When Akane went back to the fighting, Ranma leaned in closer. She was practically melded onto Akane, her hands around Akane's waist to make it easier for her to look over Akane's shoulder. Akane's thighs clenched and unclenched as she played, the game, each moment that Ranma held her, was a moment that she performed worst at the game, until she lost.

Ranma let go of Akane and slouched back away from her. Ranma groused, "Aww, I was hoping you'd win."

Akane shoved Ranma away from her, and shouted, "Maybe I would have, if you weren't breathing down my neck, distracting me!"

Ranma's face soured, "What did I do?"

Akane picked Ranma up by her collar and started dragging her upstairs to her room, "I'll show you exactly what you did!"

* * *

Ranma came out of Akane's room, shirt disheveled and hair a mess. She made her way downstairs and drank the cool tea her mother had set for her. Her mom, looked at her and clucked her mouth. She began to fix up Ranma's outfit, and with a bit of exasperation in her tone, Nodoka said, "Now Ranma, if you're going to be a girl, you need to take better care of your appearance."

Ranma nodded. She was too low on girl clothes if she was going to be stuck for another week. Ranma mentioned this to her mom. Nodoka paused, "You're going back to being a cross dresser?"

Miko was suddenly beside Ranma's shoulder. She spoke, menacingly, "Do not let her boss you around! Remember the plan!"

Ranma shook her head, "Now listen here, Nodoka! I am currently bleeding from my vagina! It's not cross dressing, if I'm a girl!"

Nodoka staggered back. Her own son, called her by her name! And, if he was bleeding…

Nodoka bowed her head, "I'm sorry son."

Ranma put her hands on her mom's shoulders, then brought her in for a hug, "Listen mom, when I'm a girl, I'm your daughter. When I'm a boy, I'm your son."

Nodoka nodded, "In that case, go get ready, get an outfit that's easy to change, and we'll go shopping."

* * *

The mall, stalwart bastion of post-war commercialism squatted in Nerima like a catcher at a ball game. It's legs open, waiting to receive customers for its shiny, glorious innards. Mother and daughter walked in, taking relief in the cool blast of conditioned air. Ranma felt herself get excited, perhaps more than she would want to admit, perhaps because Miko was filling her ears with all sorts of possibilities that a new outfit could result in.

By the time they reached a women's specialty store with a lingerie section, Ranma had been built up into a hormonal payload of gender inquisitiveness. Miko was really good at getting a girl's motor running. Especially when she described the power Ranma could have. Ranma wanted that power, and there it was.

Miko ran over to a table all with the same red and black lacy bra. Ranma walked over, and almost peed herself. She shook her head, but Miko held it up to Ranma. Just by looking down, Ranma could feel the power of the bra. It was like everything Happosai had ever said or done, suddenly made sense. Ranma wanted to run away, and he whispered to Miko, "I'm afraid."

Miko smiled, "This my dear Hamachi Nigiri, is what will allow you to regain control over your life."

Ranma turned around, holding the bra up to herself, she looked at her mother and said, "This is what I want."

Nodoka gasped, "No Ranma! That's just… too much power. You should start with something simpler!"

Ranma shook her head, "Nodoka, when I'm a man, I am a man amongst men. When I am a woman, should I not be a lady amongst ladies?"

Nodoka held back a gasp from being called by her first name by her own child. She knew it meant she had upset Ranma again. Nodoka still was worried though. Her son cross dressing. She tried again, "But, Ranma…"

Ranma's eyes glared in frustration, "Are you trying to say I shouldn't be the best?"

Nodoka gasped, "Oh no, of course you are the best!"

Ranma smiled as she handed her mother the bra. Soon they were shopping for some outfits for Ranma's week as a girl.

* * *

Ranma came home from shopping tired but excited. She couldn't quite place the full extent of the excitement, but Miko was with her the entire day. As Ranma went upstairs to put her clothes away she came across Nabiki, standing in the middle of the stairs, busy on her phone.

Curious as to what caused Nabiki to stop in the middle of the stairs Ranma glanced at Nabiki's phone and saw her playing the same martial arts game as the other girls. Ranma shook her head, and went to put her clothes away. She didn't think much about it until she came out of her room after hanging her clothes to find Nabiki still on the stairs, now sitting on the steps, concentrating on a match.

When Nabiki lost, she swore, and spent some gems to buy more health before the fight started up again, and won. Ranma sat down next to Nabiki as she was about to start reading the story and said, "Man, I didn't think you'd be into a fighting game too Nabiki."

Nabiki glanced over at Ranma and let the game save her state as reading the chapter. She laughed and said, "It's not about the game. There's a romance story there too."

Ranma humphed, and asked, "What's the big deal about the romance anyways?"

Nabiki put her hand out, palm up and said, "500 yen."

Ranma pulled out some money and paid Nabiki.

Nabiki smirked and said, "Romance stories turn women on."

Ranma shook her head and cleaned her right ear out with her pinky. She looked at Nabiki and said, "Like, turned on how?"

"Like they want to have sex turned on."

Ranma blinked. She blinked again. She slowly finished rebooting and asked, "Like, a porn?"

Nabiki laughed, "Newsflash Saotome, girls get horny, probably just as much as men do. We just don't go around talking about it."

Ranma looked over at Miko, and noticed a smile on the kami's face that made her want to run away. Ranma looked back over at Nabiki, then, at Nabiki's phone. Ranma then asked, "So, what about you?"

Nabiki nodded, "Yeah, even me."

Ranma still looking at Nabiki's phone, asked, "Do you think I could borrow your phone?"

Nabiki handed the phone she was using to Ranma, "Actually, this is your phone, I didn't want to use up my minutes."

* * *

That night Ranma, was playing on the phone, she went back to replay old levels to learn the controls. The martial arts in the game was very accurate, and they even had a glossary that allowed Ranma to watch all the moves her character had learned.

Ranma was about to stop playing for the night, when the conversation with Nabiki from earlier swam into her head. Ranma went to the game's story archive and started reading the story from the beginning. The whole thing though, wasn't sexy at all. The Gaijin Knight was some American civil war hero, and got stranded in Japan. The guy then rescued a princess who happened to be from the moon, and was able to transform into a guardian. She ends up rescuing the Gaijin, but because he is not Japanese, she can't choose him to be her prince.

Ranma just felt frustrated reading it. It was like with her and the girls. Before Akane and Ukyo teamed up, there was a three way split. Now, if she chose them, she'd be breaking Shampoo's honor, and that girl might go crazy on them! If she chose Shampoo, then Ranma would be walking out on two marriage agreements.

Frustrated, Ranma closed her eyes, and instead focused on what tomorrow would bring. Power and control. That's what Ranma needed. To take control of her life.

* * *

Ranma ran into the bathroom stall in tears. The entire day was a complete disaster! Why did she think she could handle the power of this damn bra! Ranma began to reach up her own shirt to take the accursed undergarment off, when she heard sniffling from the next stall over.

Ranma stopped, and with a choked voice she asked, "Why are you crying?"

From the stall Miko answered, "I wanted you to have a good day! Now everything is ruined!"

Ranma leaned against the bathroom stall, her eyes filled with tears. As the tears cascaded down her face, Ranma said, "So did I. But I should have known something was wrong when even Kasumi was acting strange around me this morning!"

Miko passed through the stall walls to be in the same stall as Ranma. She nodded, "I could tell she was excited to see you in that bra!"

Ranma shuddered, "Kasumi is supposed to be sweet and innocent. Having her perv on me was just too strange!"

Miko nodded. Ranma closed her eyes, trying to shake off the sensation as Kasumi stared the entire time at Ranma's chest. Ranma panicked so much that she left the house without taking her lunch. Then on arrival, it was like everyone had been warned that something was going to be different. As she walked down the hall, everyone was staring at her.

Then Kuno showed up. Ranma hoped the bra would silence him, but that crazy idiot went into overdrive! He started claiming that the bra meant that Ranma wanted to rut with him! He then bemoaned that Ranma had fallen and become a 'lady of the night'! Ranma didn't even care about Kuno's opinion, but then, someone mentioned seeing Ranma kissing Ryoga at a bathhouse, and that just made Kuno go insane! He pulled out over 50,000 yen and tried to buy Ranma!

So now Ranma was not only humiliated, but she had been treated like a whore! The tears broke anew onto Ranma's cheeks. Miko hugged her and Ranma hugged back the kami. Ranma stood up and finished taking off the bra. She was about to throw it into the toilet when her throat caught.

Ranma suddenly hugged the bra to herself. She couldn't let go. She may not be able to handle the bra in public, but she wasn't ready to give it up yet.

* * *

Ranma sat on the bathroom floor, a mirror between her legs, only wearing the red and black bra, as she looked at her womanhood. She had her phone in her other hand, on a website Miko had recommended. The site had an illustration of the vulva, which is what the outside of Ranma's female privates were apparently called.

Ranma was fascinated. There was so much there. Her mons pubis, clitoris, urethra (apparently that's where urine came from) and then her actual vagina. She didn't even realize women had so many more holes. Men only had the dick and the ass (don't let her know that there was more to it than that).

Ranma touched her mons, the little hairs tickling her palm, as her fingers curled over and onto her clitoris. Her vulva was becoming moist as she gently used her fingers to spread her labia majora apart. Her middle finger danced lightly over her clitoris, and Ranma finally found a true way to appreciate being a girl. The washing machine never quite hit the spot, but now. Ranma finally experienced an orgasm in her female body.


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma is not owned by me. Kintaro and Miko are also not owned by me. Big Mouth is not owned by me.

Akane and Ukyo proposed a solution to the fiancée situation to Shampoo. Did she agree to it? Kuno seems to have changed his opinion on Ranma. Does he still want the pig-tailed girl?

Will Ranma be ready to handle the answers to these questions? Will you?

* * *

 **"Pillow Talk"**

The tree-borne kettle girl's legs kicked back at Kuno, but he was too fast and pinned her down on his bed. She tried to elbow his face, but Kuno brunted the attack as he wrapped one arm around her. He used his free hand to slide her clothes off, first from one shoulder then the other. He flipped her over and dragged her clothes off of her.

Kuno took in her beauty before disrobing himself. She looked away from him, but Kuno knew she was this way. He had paid for her for the night, and now, she would give herself to him. Kuno lay next to her, she had stopped resisting, now that he was nude with her. His hand travelled over her swells of womanhood, before he began exploring her lower regions.

She cried like the nightingale as he prepared her for his eminence. She resisted briefly before he was upon her. Then he was within her. He gain knowledge of her inside and out. Every inch of her became etched in his memory. He pulled out of her, his seed spent inside her.

While laying next to her, Kuno finally cleaned up. He then carefully removed the photograph of the pigtailed girl from his love pillow. He would have Sasuke clean out the onna-hole later.

Kuno was about to leave his room to clean up when the pillow sat up. The pillow began to cry, but Kuno wasn't sure how to react. Kuno moved back to the bed and tried to put a comforting hand on his pillow when it smacked it away. Kuno stammered, "What is this?"

The pillow spoke in voice broken by sobs, "Tatewaki, because of what you did, I'm late."

Kuno shook his head, "But, you're a pillow. What are you late for?"

The pillow almost strangled him but it restrained itself, "You idiot! It means I'm pregnant!"

Kuno looked to the dribbling onna-hole that was attached to the pillow and then asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

The pillow pulled back, "I'm a good Catholic girl! I'm not going to do anything but have the baby!"

Kuno tried to calm down the pillow, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay."

The pillow sighed, "I mean, we'll have enough money to raise the child."

Kuno suddenly felt nervous, "Umm, actually, I have spent a great deal of my fortune on pictures of the pigtailed girl and Akane."

"What? On that harlot!"

* * *

Shampoo approached Ucchan's well after it was closed. The front door was locked, but the light upstairs was on. Shampoo circled to the back, and jumped up and off the wall to the window. She pulled herself up and peeked inside. She did not expect to see Ukyo her bandolier wrapped around her hips, and a very interesting implement attached to it, doing her best to give the business end of said implement to Akane. Though, it did look like fun.

Shampoo lowered herself down from the window, and with cat-like grace, she dropped to the ground silently. Shampoo cautiously made her way back to the front, careful not to make any noise, then with her breath held, she knocked as loudly as she could on the front door. She heard a slam from upstairs, followed silence. Then after a moment, the door opened, revealing a half-dressed Ukyo, wearing pants that seemed happy to see Shampoo. Shampoo said as much, "Oh, is Ukyo happy to see Shampoo?"

Ukyo looked down at the tent she was sporting in her pants. She looked back at Shampoo and said, "Depends, you came to play nice?"

Shampoo gave Ukyo a smile, "If it means I win Ranma, I play very, very nice."

* * *

Days later, a now male Ranma, stared confusedly at a bag full of cell phones. Well, with 3 cell phones in particular. Ranma looked up from the bag and then back down at the three cell phones. He then asked, "So they're on?"

Akane nodded as she double checked that the waterproof cell phone baggies were sealed. She added, "They are on silent, with the vibration off, they are to remain on, in case someone tries to look us up."

Ranma was about to ask who, when Ukyo answered, "Like Shampoo's granny or Nabiki."

Ranma nodded.

"Now Airen have promise not tell no one," Shampoo concluded the conversation as each girl gave Ranma a kiss. Blushing, but feeling rather nice about how peaceful everything was, Ranma accepted his duty as guardian of the phones, and hid them in his bag.

Now the most important step, and the worst for Ranma, was that he would have to go to class to provide the excuse that Akane and Ukyo were sick.

* * *

The girls arrived at their destination, a few cities over. They got off the train, and then, stood there. Akane itched to pull out her phone to find something for them to do. Ukyo muttered under her breath about using her phone to keep the itinerary instead of a paper. Shampoo walked over to a display case and picked up brochures.

She returned the girls and said, "Maybe we do this, spa thing yes?"

* * *

The body pillow was bent over the toilet, throwing up its breakfast. Kuno tried to keep its hair out of the way of the toilet, but it was a pillow and he wasn't quite sure where to pull. So he just lamely patted it's back.

The pillow finally stopped, and sat by the toilet. Kuno got up and paced back and forth. The pillow smiled at him wanly and said, "Thanks for taking the day off to help me through this. It's been particularly intense today."

Kuno looked at the pillow and nodded. He continued to pace until he noticed her holding her hand out to him. He reached down and helped her to her feet. The pillow went to the sink, and after rinsing its mouth out, it took a toothbrush and cleaned its mouth quickly, with as small an amount of toothpaste as possible.

Kuno just stood there. He tried to pat the pillow but he didn't know what to do. When the pillow made to leave, Kuno quickly went out first. He turned around and almost ran into the pillow as she walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed it and brought the pillow into a hug. He whispered into its ear, "I'll take care of the baby too."

The pillow pushed Kuno away gently, and with a tear rolling down its face, it said, "I don't think you're mature enough to be a father."

* * *

Akane ran out of the building, her shoes in hand, her clothes half put on. Ukyo and Shampoo were behind her, in equal disarray. The workers from the spa ran out wielding brooms and mops as weapons of retribution.

"Sugar, next time, we should not get a Chinese style massage."

"But it felt too, too good! Is nice for tough muscles!"

Akane shouted behind at the two following her, "He was starting a fight! He was just punching my back!"

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not mature enough!"

The pillow shook its head, "You wasted your inheritance on a girl you don't even have! You don't even know what to do to help me! You're lost. You're not ready for this!"

Kuno yelled back, "I'm trying okay! It's not like they had a class for this mess!"

"They did for me! Maybe you should go to school today after all. You're only good at being a boy!"

* * *

Nabiki was annoyed. Her phone tracking said Akane was in school. But she was apparently sick and absent, as was Ukyo. Something was happening, and Nabiki didn't have the info. She closed the phone tracking app and started making arrangements to trigger Ranma to be exactly where she wanted him for a discussion during lunch.

* * *

Kuno had run out of the room. He was pacing the mansion. His hands shook, and he had to release the tension somehow. It was his child. He was the one who got Pillow-chan pregnant. It had been taking his seed for so long that he didn't even think it was possible. Now, he had to prove himself a man. A father.

Kuno stopped and looked at himself in his mirror. He knew what to do. He called Sasuke and had the ninja go fetch his mother's wedding ring. The ninja gave the affirmative and left to survive their father's trapped Hawaiian themed hell room. By the time Sasuke had come back, slightly singed and partially exploded, he had the ring.

Kuno snatched it up and headed back to the pillow. He was about to knock on the door, but stopped himself and walked in, it was bent over the bed, its cover shed on the ground. Kuno suddenly felt a surge of excitement and discarded the ring like his clothes before making upon the pillow like a dog on a pillow.

It called him names at first. Then it began begging for more. Kuno knew himself to be a master of taming wild women. A pillow was no match for his prowess. His marital arts. Kuno soon finished, unloading deep into the pregnant soft body pillow. He pulled out slowly and moved it onto the bed.

Suddenly remembering his plan, Kuno dug through his clothes before presenting the ring to the pillow. Before he could even say a word though, the pillow shoved the ring box from his hand. It sat up and started screaming at him, "You idiot! We can't get married! We're from the same house!"

Kuno looked around and found the box, he picked it up, went to say something, but she just shoved him out the door. Once Kuno was outside, he shrugged and left the pillow alone.

* * *

Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo rounded a corner when suddenly Akane stopped. There half a block ahead, Nodoka was making out with a woman. Ranma's mother was swapping spit with some lady. Akane grabbed the two and tried to move them back around the corner as quickly as possible.

"Hey, stop manhandling me!"

"What violent girl do now?"

Akane shushed them. She went to look back around but Nodoka came around the corner at that very moment. Everyone stood quietly, waiting for the other to move. Sweat started beading on Akane's forehead.

Nodoka cleared her throat and said, "So, what are you ladies doing here?"

Akane shook her head and said, "We were just taking a day off. What were you doing here?"

"Shopping."

"For kisses?"

Nodoka suddenly found her feet very appealing, she looked up after a while and asked, "So, you saw that did you?"

Akane nodded, "Does Ranma know?"

Nodoka shook her head. Then took a tentative step forward, "And I was hoping he wouldn't know. At least not for a while yet."

Ukyo finally caught on and asked, "What about Mr. Saotome?"

Nodoka shook her head, "He, hasn't been a real husband for quite some time."

Shampoo looked around, "Is no like us?"

Akane shook her head, before looking to Nodoka to confirm. Nodoka shrugged, not fully understanding the question. She did seem to remember something, "Wait, isn't today a school day?"

"Shouldn't you not be cheating on your husband?" Akane asked.

Nodoka took a step back. So did Akane. So did the other two girls. Nodoka smiled weakly, "Maybe none of us are here?"

"Maybe."

The four parted ways, three girls in one direction and a woman in the other.

* * *

Kuno returns back to the room pillow-chan was using. He knocked this time. After not getting an answer he let himself in. The room looked like it had been stripped bare. On the nightstand was a note with his name on it. Kuno walked over and picked up the note.

As he read it, tears filled his eyes. He ran to the window, threw it open and shouted to the heavens, "This isn't true! No god could forsake me as such!"

* * *

Dear Tatewaki,

Brother-dear, it seems that your delusions have taken a hold of you again. I thought things were improving for a while, but when you started putting the red-haired whore's picture on my face, and doing those wonderfully vile things to me.

Honestly brother, I was conflicted. It felt wonderful, and you loved me like no other. You are in peak physical shape, as was I. That is why, perhaps, I succumbed so quickly to you. Deep down I knew what we were doing was wrong. After I became with child, I was conflicted in what to do.

I let you continue, until evidence began to show. After that I knew that I either had to run, or end it all. Having the baby, I also stopped self-medicating. That's when things started to become clearer for me.

I have pulled all of my poisons from the kitchen. Without me there, I hope that you too will exit your delusions. Brother, I love you. I will love the child as well. Goodbye. I am going to Hawaii with father to have the child.

Love, your sister,

Kodachi Kuno

* * *

Nabiki followed Ranma throughout Nerima. She followed him to the ice cream shop, where he went one hundred percent girl to get some extra ice cream. She followed him to a coffee shop after that, when a guy offered to buy her a drink. She followed him to a Takoyaki cart, where a guy bought him a snack, after some light flirting from Ranma.

Nabiki was impressed, and jealous. The boy had no shame in his galavanting! Finally, Ranma stopped by a tea shop and came out as a boy and headed to Ucchan's. Nabiki was annoyed, were the girls just there all day? When he went in, despite the closed sign on the door, she realized she would have to try to get an advantage to peek into the store.

* * *

Each girl looked at Ranma as he walked in. Akane's eyes were wide, like ovals in an office. Ukyo fidgeted, like a spinner. Shampoo had a smile that felt as fake as a two dollar bill. Shampoo jumped up and hugged Ranma while shouting, "Aiyah! Is so good to see Airen!"

Ranma laughed nervously as she landed several kisses on him. He stopped laughing when the other girls didn't seem to get angry, though they did have a look in their eyes that was throwing him off. Ranma hugged Shampoo lightly, and then pulled away, so he could reach into his bag to pull out the phones. He handed the bag to the girls and let them sort it out among themselves.

Ranma smiled, seeing all his friends getting along and asked, "So how was the trip?"

Everything went silent. Then the compressor for the refrigerator went on with a loud whine. Ranma looked at the girls. And they looked at him. And he looked at them. As they stared back him. Ranma turned his attention to Akane. Akane eyed him warily. Ranma gazed at Ukyo's eyes. She returned the gaze. Ranma glanced at Shampoo. She hugged him and started planting kisses on him again.

Akane started speaking, "We saw-"

Ukyo interrupted quickly, "We saw Shampoo naked."

Ranma looked down at Shampoo, "That's not too hard to do."

Akane grumbled, "You're telling me!"

Everyone laughed. No one told Ranma that his mother was cheating on his father with another woman. Cue the end of chapter effect.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma is not owned by me. Kintaro and Miko are also not owned by me. Big Mouth is not owned by me.

Ranma thought his life was starting to stabilize. His friends are getting along. He's getting nice kisses. He gets to feel good as a boy and a girl. So why is everything making him feel on edge? When is the other shoe going to drop?

* * *

 **"Requiem for a Wet Dream"**

The Kamanomicon, the Evil book of Desire, written by the Mad Abdul Alhazred's cousin, the Lustful Kareem Alhammarret, which was bound by the cut labias and foreskins of a 1000 virgins now resided in Hikaru Gosunkugi's hands. The book, written in the seminal fluids extracted from boys being made into eunuchs, held spells, incantations and procedures that would ensnare the heart of a lover, shrivel the testicles of an opponent, and grant desires beyond mortal comprehension.

Images inside the book detailed vivid anatomy of creatures beyond space and time. Creatures with inviting translucent thoraxes heaving with ripe larvae. Creatures with guard plates that retract revealing dozens of alien breasts bristling with nipples. Horrors, that devour crotches, and consume breasts whole.

Hikaru, failure of a voodoo master, a black arts inept, and overall incapable person, had just finished accurately failing to draw the perfect summoning circle as described in the Kamanomicon. Unfortunately for him, some of the drawings were so vivid, that some of the pages were stuck together from past use. As such, the circle though functional for summoning, was incapable of holding in what it summoned. Furthermore, the spell, though to correctly summon an incubus, was to have it possess someone, instead of grant a blessing upon him.

So it was, on the stormy night in February, 12th, 19XX, Hikaru Gosunkugi died. That day Kozui, the Incubus was born. Kozui peeled back the pages of the book carefully. He found the spell needed to transform his new body into something more suitable. After he emerges from the cocoon, he will fulfill the one desire this boy had, the spells, mixed up as they were, did require at least that of Kozui. Soon Ranma would be defeated, and Kozui would get to taste the sweet innocent, virgin nectar of Akane Tendo.

* * *

Akane screamed. She immediately tried to elbow her assailant's face, but their hand had snuck up her shirt and was currently fondling her breasts. She couldn't quite get an angle on him. Another hand started moving down, and Akane froze. Her breath coming quick, she couldn't move right. Her hand wasn't stopping it, why couldn't she stop it!

Suddenly the assailant went flying and Akane looked up to see her hero, Ukyo, standing before her, giant combat spatula on hand. Akane looked into the wall, that now had an embedded Kuno in it. Ukyo hugged Akane to her side, as tears flowed down her face, "It just gets worse every time!"

"Don't worry, Sugar. I'll protect ya."

"Where was Ranma anyways?"

Ukyo looked towards the school gates, "It seems someone is challenging him."

The two of them ran outside to see Ranma facing off against a tall looking gaijin. The man had large muscles, and was wearing a black tank-top, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. His hair was short and spiky, and he looked like he was older than everyone else there.

As soon as the two girls came out his eyes glanced over at them before he issued his official challenge to Ranma, "Ranma Saotome, I challenge you for ownership of Akane Tendo!"

"But I don't own her!"

"Wait, I mean for her hand in marriage!"

Ranma took a step back, why is it always someone going after Akane! Couldn't he save one of the other girls sometimes? Maybe in another universe he saves Kasumi or something. Shaking his head free of such thoughts Ranma shouted back, "That's up to her pal! But if you want to fight me, all you have to do is ask!"

"Oh."

Ranma almost fell as all the tension left his body, "What do you mean, oh?"

"I thought we had to have stakes involved. I mean, I was going to put up this curse removal potion as my bargaining chip."

Ranma went quiet as he looked at the flask held in the gaijin's hand. A cure! He looked up at the face, but it was smiling in a weird way. He couldn't read the gaijin's emotions. It all felt fake. But, if the potion was real, Ranma could cure his curse.

"I'll fight you for that potion!"

"Then after I defeat you, Akane will be mine!"

The gaijin left quickly, leaving Ranma screaming ineffectually that, that's not what he meant. Akane though, did express her displeasure at being put up as a prize for a cure that might not even work, "Ranma you idiot!" Ranma was launched into the distance, and Akane ran to Ukyo for comfort.

* * *

Akane sat fuming on the park bench after class. Ukyo was working, and Akane didn't want to head home and face Ranma quite yet. The park did give her some comfort. It was mostly quiet, and people left her alone to her thoughts. It was actually really relaxing, until Kuno came up to her and dragged her into the bushes.

She punched him in the head. His hand went under her shirt. She brought a knee to his abdomen, sharply knocking some air from his lungs. He reached into her open skirt, and started pulling down her panties. She tried to twist away but he held her fast, her panties now at her knees. Punch. Punch. Punch. She finally clipped his ear enough to stun him. She shoved her legs out and pushed him away, her panties tearing off with the force. She turned and stumbled into a run.

Trees. Grass. The park gates. The scenery flashed past her. Get away. Get away. Fucking asshole. Get away. Run, run, run. Turn the corner. Safe place. Safe place. Safe arms. Ukyo hugged Akane to her, concern etched every line of her face and frame as she wondered what had scared Akane so much to have her practically fly through the restaurant and into her arms. Ukyo hugged Akane tightly to her and whispered to her, "Shush now, you're safe."

Akane took a deep breath and shuddered it out as tears began to pour down her face. She tried to talk but the sounds just kept getting stuck in her throat. She didn't want to risk coughing and losing her lunch. So she just buried her face deeper into Ukyo's shoulder.

* * *

Ranma saw Akane dash past him towards Ucchan's. Something was wrong, but if she was going to Ukyo then it was better than having him deal with the emotional stuff. Instead, he could go in the direction she ran from and handle the situation that caused her all that panic. Especially with how her clothes were disarranged reminded Ranma too much of how Kuno would leave his clothes after sneaking up on his girl form.

The part revealed Kuno fighting the Gaijin. The Gaijin disappeared and suddenly Kuno's pants were on the ground tattered to pieces and Kuno's junk was leaking severely. Ranma couldn't even see the Gaijin's movements. The man noticed Ranma and smiled, "I guess you saw my power. I suppose you'll train up now, but don't worry, it won't be enough."

The Gaijin suddenly disappeared. Ranma jumped out of the way on instinct but his pants were now shorts and his shoes were missing. The Gaijin laughed and ran off. Ranma stood still, willing his legs to move, but he could barely convince himself that the man who challenged him was human.

He was going to need training, that was true. He couldn't rely on his father right now, not with how things were ever since Kintaro showed up. Ranma finally moved, when Shampoo's bike landed on his head. Shampoo pulled the bike off of him and leaned down to him, "Ranma, what you do? Why stop Shampoo when busy deliver food?"

Ranma looked up at her, "Shampoo! You're just who I needed!"

"Ranma need Shampoo?"

"And your Granny too."

"Aiya! Shampoo not that kinky! Maybe one at a time?"

"Maybe, either way I need more training!"

"Oh…"

* * *

Nabiki walked away from the park with dollar signs in her eyes. Ranma was choosing to spend time with Shampoo, and the fiancées would pay for that information! Nabiki made her way to Ucchan's first since it was so close. She opened the door and Ukyo was talking on the phone while working on an order one handed. Nabiki noticed a couple of wet spots on her top, but couldn't quite place where they would have come from. She also couldn't quite hear what Ukyo was saying on the phone, and was a bit disappointed that she was done with the conversation by the time she got up to her.

Nabiki gave Ukyo a smile, one she reserved for clients she had information that would benefit them greatly. Ukyo frowned at her, a frown that spoke volumes of how much something would cost her. Mikado ate an okonomiyaki, in a way that spoke volumes to the deliciousness of the food. Ukyo stuffed her feelings down and tried a bit of professionalism, "What can I get for ya?"

Nabiki pretended to look over the menu before ordering a seafood special. As Ukyo made the okonomiyaki, Nabiki smiled and said, "I have a bit of info on what is happening with Ranma right now."

Ukyo nodded, as she finished the food and served it to Nabiki. Ukyo nodded to Nabiki and said, "If it's about him spending time with Shampoo, then I'm afraid that'll cost you 900 yen."

Nabiki sighed, and waved to Mikado. Mikado got up and paid 900 yen to Ukyo. He looked to Nabiki, "I assume we are even now?"

Nabiki nodded and shooed him away. Nabiki turned back to Ukyo and asked, "So what he's reporting into everyone himself now?"

Ukyo shook her head and smiled, "No, Shampoo gave me a call, she figured I could just meet up with him over there tonight."

* * *

Nabiki arrived at home and spotted Akane hanging up the phone. She had to take an extra route home just to collect money to pay off some bills for the day. She was starting to get frustrated with her lack of funds from Ranma and his collective. She walked up to Akane, and noticed how tear streaked her cheeks were.

"Let me guess, you know that Shampoo is hanging out with Ranma?"

Akane nodded and excused herself as she went back up to her room. Nabiki sighed and went to watch television. She felt she deserved a break with everything wrong that was happening in her life. It was about dinner time when she was heading to clean up before dinner that she spotted Akane leaving the house, and shouting how she would not be there for dinner and to skip Ranma's portion as well that Nabiki realized the full depth of the changes before her. That asshole Ranma, was dating all three girls at once! How dare he cut into her profit margin!

* * *

Ranma sat at the Nekohanten restaurant surrounded by Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo, each of them being nice and friendly. He was exhausted from the training that Cologne was putting him through. It was nice that everything was going so smoothly. "If only I could just date you guys like this instead of having to pick someone."

Akane looked up at Ranma and tried to judge his face to see if he was trying to be perverted. She couldn't sense anything from him though, his face just looked tired. She smiled at him and said, "Is that what you think Ranma?"

He looked at her and said, "Huh?"

And she looked at him, "You want to date everyone?"

Ranma sits up a bit, his face scrunched slightly trying, her words not quite falling correctly on his ears, "I'm not sure what you are talking about Akane."

Akane rolled her eyes and answered, "You said you wanted to date all of us instead of picking someone."

Ranma thought back to his earlier thoughts and said, "I didn't say that." He looked at Ukyo and then at Shampoo but their faces told a different story. It told the story of him verbalizing his internal thoughts. Thoughts he did not want to share unless he knew it would be safe to do so. Three. He looked at Akane, she seemed slightly upset, but nothing like her pervert smash reactions. Two. Ukyo, had a smile that was slightly enigmatic, like an old painting everyone knows about. One. Shampoo just squeezed his arm and smiled at him. Ranma wasn't dead. He let go of a breath he never realized he was holding and said, "Would that be okay with you guys?"

Akane's annoyance faded away and Ranma could see a smile creeping onto her face. Ukyo sniffed and said, "I supposed I can share them with you, Sugar. Since we're friends and all." She winked at him. Was that a joke, or was she trying to be serious?

Shampoo hugged him and started kissing him. He looked at the other two who seemed to be okay with it, so he started kissing her back.

* * *

The next day, at school, Akane arrived to what could only be described as one of the most humiliating speeches she had ever heard from Kuno. He held aloft her torn panties, claiming that she had left it behind the night before when they consummated their love. The school turned around and looked at her, and she could see it. They believed what Kuno was saying. She took a step back, as the boys approached her, as if they had permission to do what Kuno had said he had done. Akane's legs began to shake. This was it. This was what her nightmares were.

She took a step back and they took on towards her. Another step, another followed chorus of feet shuffling nearer. Akane screamed and ran. The boys gave chase. She didn't notice when they stopped chasing her. When Ranma and Ukyo together taught them all a lesson they would not soon forget.

She didn't find Ukyo but she did find Shampoo, who was out on delivery. Akane flagged Shampoo down, and soon, in breathy detail, she requested help from Shampoo that she never thought she would request. Help making Kuno forget about her.

* * *

Nabiki was starting to get annoyed, she needed a way to get information about what was happening, but she couldn't be everywhere at once. She heard Kuno's stupid proclamations, but she also was aware that Akane had not gone to see him the night before. But everyone seemed to take his word and "evidence" as proof. Meanwhile, Ranma and Ukyo were acting all chummy and Akane never came back to school. At lunch Ukyo left early, claing "work study" to open up her shop, but Nabiki figured it had to do with finding Akane. She was glad that someone was out looking for her sister after the fiasco that had happened that morning.

Lunch though, did mean that Nabiki was finally able to corner Ranma alone, and this time, she wouldn't wait for him to come to her. She found him in the classroom eating lunch alone, and she caught his attention and had him follow her to an empty room. He appeared apprehensive, so Nabiki tried to change the mood she was exuding, but it seemed that he could still tell she was upset.

Nabiki stopped trying to fake pleasantness and said, "Look Saotome, I won't pretend to be nice about this. What is going on with you and the girls and my little sister? Why is Kuno claiming he had his way with her?"

Ranma tensed, he had heard things second hand a great deal that morning, things that were glossed over the night before which left Ranma feeling out of the loop when it came to his fiancées. The look on Nabiki's face reflected the mood he felt in his heart. A little betrayed, annoyed, and just wanting to know what the actual fuck was happening. Ranma sighed, "First of all, she was with me and the girls last night. And nothing like what Kuno was saying happened at all."

Nabiki nodded, but otherwise stayed quiet, waiting for Ranma to finish. He seemed to stall a bit, as if looking for the right words, but then he continued unhindered, "As for your sister, she's getting along with the other girls much better now."

Nabiki quirked up an eyebrow.

Ranma continued, "We're, dating."

Nabiki heard a stress on the way Ranma said those last words and she repeated it in the same way he said it, "We're?"

Ranma nodded, "Yeah, the four of us."

"Damn it Ranma! Do you realize how much this will eat into profits?"

Ranma shook his head.

Nabiki continued, "You're going to have to find a way to make up for your share of the cost on the dojo. Do you understand?"

Ranma shook his head.

"I'll give you the details later."

Nabiki left Ranma in the closet and stepped outside only to run into her sister, she quickly called out to her, "Hey Akake, wait up!"

Akane nearly jumped to the ceiling before turning around and smiling wanly at Nabiki, "Oh sis, hey…"

Nabiki smiled, "Oh good, you're not doing anything suspicious."

"Ha!" Akane clamped her hand over her mouth, and mumbled through her hand, "I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"Are you okay?" Nabiki moved Akane's hand away from her mouth so that she could hear the answer.

Akane nodded, "I was able to talk to Shampoo. She helped put some things in perspective."

"That's good. I was starting to worry about you."

Akane nodded and excused herself.

Nabiki was about to head back to her own class before lunch ended when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Looking at the hand and then to the otherside at the hand's owner, Nabiki was none too surprised to see Kuno there. She sighed, mentally preparing herself to deal with his idiocy, "So Kuno, how can I help you today?"

Kuno smiled at her, "If before repast it shall please you to gratify my table with your grace."

Nabiki smiled, "Meet me outside after school."

Kuno nodded and walked away, his hand passing through his hair, as it shined with a fresh washed brilliance.

* * *

Ranma was in his room getting ready to go on his tetra-date, or at least he was supposed to be. Instead he just kept pacing the room. Kintaro was sitting on the futon and stopped Ranma's pacing, "Hey, you have to calm down there."

Ranma nodded, "I want to, but how am I supposed to go out with three girls at the same time!"

Kintaro stood up and hovered next to Ranma, a wickedly large smile on his face. He whispered in Ranma's ear, "How about spanking it, relieve some stress, you know?"

Ranma nodded and reached into his pants. He started to coax himself into an erection, and in his mind he pictured himself at the beach with the girls. Akane walked up to him and asked him to put some lotion on her. Ranma nodded, and started putting lotion on Akane, when Shampoo interrupted. She wanted Ranma to put lotion on her back. Ranma tried to comply when Akane suddenly complained that he wasn't done with her yet. Soon Ukyo showed up, and she had a bigger member than even Ranma. Akane ran to Ukyo and they started to kiss each other.

Ranma disconnected his hand from his member. He shook his head. He couldn't do it. Even in his own head it wasn't working.

Kintaro pulled away from Ranma, "Hey, now. Don't worry about performance anxiety, how about if we try something else?" He leaned over and picked up a dirty magazine and put it in front of Ranma, "Here you go, time to spank the horse and get ready for the date."

Ranma pushed the magazine away, "I can't do that."

Kintaro's mouth dropped open. He looked at a countdown clock on the wall before turning back to Ranma and saying, "You can't not do it! It's been over 2 days! If you go on a date without doing this, they way those girls act around you, you're going to blow publically!"

* * *

The club wasn't the best place to meet, but that's where Ranma was told to go. He spent hours and hours, with the three girls dancing fast, and then talking slow. He thought he could handle it, his stamina was higher, but they kept taking turns. His body was aching and all his muscles felt the burns.

After the club they four went to a late night diner and ordered some high calorie food and water. As they were talking, and laughing and smiling, suddenly, the window of the restaurant shattered and Kozui the Gaijin was standing there. Ukyo covered Akane and Ranma covered Shampoo from the glass. The group quickly moved away from the window and Ranma turned to face the new rival.

Ranma could feel his body begin to dump adrenaline into his system. He made sure the girls were okay before facing the Gaijin. Ranma spoke clearly, "What do you think you're doing?"

Kozui shrugged, "I was tired of waiting, so we fight now."

Ranma jumped up to the window frame that Kozui stood on and suddenly the two were on each other. Ranma opened with a Chestnut Fist volley, which Kozui matched punch for punch. Ranma backed off, and went in for a series of kicks. Kozui blended around the attacked, his body blurred with speed as he avoided the attacks.

The fight carried into the part, where Ranma decided to try a full speed whirl attack, so that one attack flowed directly into another in the whirl. His kick connected forcefully onto Kozui's shoulder. Kozui brunted the attack and held onto Ranma's leg. He jumped up and over Ranma while holding him, slamming Ranma into the ground.

Air rushed out of Ranma's lungs and stars filled his vision. He kicked up with his free leg, forcing Kozui to let go of him. Ranma staggered to his feet, and barely had the sense to step back as Kozui landed with a fiery fist where Ranma stood. Suddenly the ground split open on the impact and gouts of flame and lava started spewing forth.

Ranma looked over and the girls were there, but the land they were on was splitting away from him. Ranma tried to jump to them but the heat from the lava prevented him from making the jump. Ranma turned around and faced Kozui only to see the Gaijin removing his face. When the Gaijin was done, he pulled of a wig revealing purple hair and a lime green bow. Ranma blinked. He blinked again.

"Miko?"

The Gaijin now looked just like Ranma's female hormone Kami. The lava and fire disappeared and the girls ran up to Ranma. Akane was looking back and forth her voice stuttering. Miko walked up to Ranma with a smile and kissed him. Ranma shoved her away violently to the ground.

Akane finally stopped stuttering, "Ranma! You have another fucking girlfriend?"

Ukyo grabbed Akane's hand and they ran off together, shouting about giving up men. Shampoo slapped Ranma across the face and splashed herself with a cup of water. In her cat form, Shampoo ran off. Ranma's hand cupped his face where it had been slapped, his heart breaking. Why did they think so poorly of him before he could even explain things!

Miko was at his crotch, and pulled down his pants. Ranma looked down as the female hormone Kami began sucking him off. The stars begin coming back. Ranma looked down, and in the darkness of his room, he could barely make out the outline of his covers. He reached down into his pants and realized, he had ejaculated all the way down his legs.

Shaking his head he finally conceded a point to Kintaro, he really should not just stop taking care of things. It gets messy.


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma is not owned by me. Kintaro and Miko are also not owned by me. Big Mouth is not owned by me.

Ranma goes to a party, where everyone is getting drunk, and things are getting out of hand. Will drinking reveal the truth? And when it does, will Ranma accept it?

Author's Note: Also, I'm starting a for my original stories. If anyone is interested in my style and can spare a $1, please support me, I'll be posting a link on my profile when I go live May 1st. Also, I'll be releasing my stories on tapas. Thank you! Don't forget to review! Even the negative reviews help me get better!

* * *

 **"The Head Push"**

Ranma stood over the sink with cold water, hand washing his pants. His boxers were hanging up and his shirt was still on. It was still early enough in the day that no one should bother him. Ranma was finally making sense of his dream. He couldn't quite snap reality over the dream. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that some things just didn't make sense.

The door opened and Ranma looked up to see his mother standing there. He moved his hands to cover himself when his pants caused a perfect curvature to have the cold water stream up and to his face. Ranma, now as a girl looked at her mom, her Mom's face a mask. Ranma wanted to say something, but instead articulated a simple, "Err, hi?"

Nodoka shook her head and smiled, her mind trying to scrub out what she had seen from her manly son, and instead looked at her daughter's face. She smiled, and said, "Oh Ranma, I'm glad I ran into you."

Ranma laughed nervously and asked, "What is it, mom?"

Nodoka looked around a bit before answering, "Our house is all fixed up, and I have decided we will be moving back there."

Ranma tensed up, that meant no longer seeing Akane and Nabiki and Kasumi around. Which meant maybe, just maybe she'd have more control over Kintaro. Ranma nodded, and Nodoka turned to leave before saying, "Come to the house after school, your father will bring your things over."

Ranma confirmed and turned back to her pants. With a sigh, she continued washing them. She'd talk to the girls at school later. The date the night before had ended in disaster when Shampoo got splashed while holding on to Ranma. She panicked, ran into a wall and passed out apparently. She still had more time before she had to deal with the Gaijin.

Ranma finished cleaning up and headed upstairs to go get a change of clothes from her room. Her hands floated around the bottom of her shirt, and she hunched over slightly to make sure that the shirt covered her lightly tufted mons. Just as she crested the top of the stairs, Akane came out of her room, dressed for a run.

Their eyes met, and she lifted a hand to wave hello at Ranma. Ranma waved back on instinct, allowing her shirt to move up just enough to make her visible. Akane's eyes shot down and stared hungrily at the pantsless Ranma. Ranma quickly moved her hands down and pulled down the front of her shirt.

Akane shot forward and grabbed Ranma. Ranma gave out a low yelp as Akane dragged Ranma to her room and threw Ranma onto her bed. Akane paused just slightly as she hovered over Ranma. Her eyes drinking in Ranma's exposed flesh. Akane descended upon Ranma like a ravenous chupapenoche.

* * *

After school, Ranma left quickly and made his way to the Saotome household. Akane was on clean up duty and by the time she was leaving, she saw that there was a gathering at the Kendo club room. Akane became curious and moved towards the crowd. She spotted her sister Nabiki paying out some bets, while still keeping most of the money. Akane approached and greeted her sister, "Hey Nabiki! What's going on?"

Nabiki smiled, and answered, "Kuno-baby is in rare form tonight. He just took the last point for the team competition and won the match."

Akane smiled, glad that Kuno was actually competing again instead of messing with her. Akane decided to do a test of the shampoo job Shampoo worked into Kuno. As the crowd cleared as the competition ended, Akane followed Nabiki to where the Kendo members were at.

Nabiki greeted them all and congratulated them on their win. Kuno glanced at Akane but his eyes moved right past her to Nabiki, where his eyes lit up and he smiled a genuine smile at her that Akane had never seen grace his face before.

Kuno walked up to Nabiki smiling broadly he said, "Mistress, what cheer?"

Nabiki giggled, "Faith, as cold as can be."

Kuno laughed and answered, "Pluck up thy spirits, look cheerfully upon me."

Nabiki nodded, "My spirits, as in a dream, are all bound up."

Kuno responded, "Pray tell, what binds thee to your country?"

Nabiki answered, "My country can be bound to thee if you prey."

Kuno laughed heartily. Akane was practically cross-eyed trying to follow their speech. The two kept going for a while longer and Akane went back to ignoring them. Akane started walking away when she saw a surprisingly attractive guy in full uniform and gear heading towards the group. The guy smiled at Akane in a way that made her feel weak-kneed and confused. The guy greeted Akane and said, "Hey, you're Nabiki's little sister right?"

Akane nodded and asked, "Who are you?"

The guy laughed, and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm Ryuunosuke Fujinami."

Akane frowned her brows, "Are you part of the Kendo Club? I never saw you before."

Ryuunosuke nodded, "Yes, joined not too long ago. Your sister helped me get in since she knows the Captain."

"Did you just move here?"

"Yes, actually."

Another kendo club member was going around smacking the butts of his teammates in celebration of their victory. At that moment he arrived at their corner smacked Kuno, moved over to Ryuunosuke and smacked him. That's when Ryuunosuke suddenly took out a bokken and beat his teammate into an inch of his life.

Akane's mouth hung open slightly at the scene. Ryuunosuke took off the chest guard and dropped it on his teammate. That's when something finally became clear to Akane. Ryuunosuke was a girl. A girl who could dish out violence on boys in a way that made Akane wet herself a little bit.

Ryuunosuke apologized to Akane for losing her cool. Akane dismissed it as unnecessary. They chatted a bit, and then Ryuunosuke said, "I'm sorry, but I have to get cleaned up. Will I see you at the party?"

Akane furrowed her brow, "Party?"

"Yeah, Nabiki invited the team over to a party at your place. Only 5,000 yen a person."

Akane sighed, but then smiled at Ryuunosuke, "Yeah, I'll see you there."

As Ryuunosuke left to get changed, Nabiki joined Akane to leave for home. Akane grimaced at her sister and said, "I'm going to the party. But no way am I paying 5,000 yen."

Nabiki smiled, "Don't worry little sis. I'll give you the friends and family discount. 500 yen!"

Akane sighed and paid her sister.

* * *

Ukyo was dressed as a boy. Sure, a very pretty boy, with her long hair tied back under a trilby, but the rest of her outfit and bound up chest really made her look like a boy. Black slacks and a black sports coat with a Twisted Sister t-shirt and a grey scarf to keep out the cold night air. Ukyo wondered how well she was passing as a boy on the street, so she reached out and grabbed Shampoo's hand as they walked through the city.

Ukyo looked over at her date, who was wearing an impossibly short maroon cheongsam.

Looking at Shampoo gave Ukyo a feeling that she recognized just before Miko put her arms around both girls. Startled, Ukyo let go of Shampoo's hand as they jumped away from Miko.

Miko smiled and grabbed both their hands bringing the girls back together. "Ooh, I love what is going on here," Miko said, with a smile etched on her face like a deadly cursed monkey doll.

Ukyo rolled her eyes. She shook off Miko's grip and held onto Shampoo's hand. Shampoo stuck her tongue out and Miko and said, "Miko, we no need you right now. We is busy getting to know each other."

Miko let go of Shampoo's hand and began floating away. "I know you two won't disappoint me later."

Ukyo frowned. "I wonder what she meant by that."

"Is okay. We like each other. But we know already. Now we find out." Shampoo paused as she tried to think of the right word. She started mouthing and stuttering the same attempted word over and over again. Ukyo tried to say something, but Shampoo told her to hush. Shampoo went back to trying to say the word when Ukyo's phone rang.

Ukyo pulled out her phone. She saw it was Akane, and decided to answer. "Hey, Akane. How are you?"

When Shampoo heard Akane's name she stopped trying to say the word, and instead leaned up on her toes to be closer to the phone to listen in on what Akane was saying.

"Hey! So, Nabiki decided to throw a party at my house. There is a lot of drinks here. I think I'm about three-sheets to the wind here, and I think I would love to have you guys over here getting drunk with me."

Ukyo laughed and looked over at Shampoo. Ukyo's eyes asked if Shampoo wanted to go. Shampoo nodded in the affirmative, and so Ukyo said, "We'll head over there. I mean, getting drunk and talking sounds like a good way to test compatibility."

Shampoo shrieked and said, "That is word!"

* * *

Ranma sighed as he left the living room to go up to his room. Ever since he got home, his parents had been fighting. The yelling had reached new decibels. Ranma wanted to scream at them himself. Apparently, his father had failed to make Ranma enough of a man to satisfy his mother. Saying that genetics alone was what was letting Ranma qualify as manly.

Ranma just wanted to throw up. When was enough, ever going to be enough for anybody? Ranma's room was small. With a small bed, that would be comfortable enough in his female form but left his feet hanging off the edge unless he curled up in his male form. He looked into his closet, and he only had the same outfits he had when he was at the Tendo's place. Actually, Ranma noticed as he looked inside, he had less. All the costumes and girl outfits he had were gone.

A sharp, singular laugh left Ranma's lips. How could he expect his parents to allow his female self to move home with them? His mom only wanted her son, despite all the promise the last shopping trip had promised. Why would she have really changed? Not for him. No one would change for Ranma. But Ranma could change. He could change to be what anyone wanted.

Akane wanted Ranma as a girl. Shampoo wanted Ranma as a champion. Ukyo wanted a business partner. His mother wanted a manly son. His father wanted a prodigy. Even Ryoga felt like he wanted something. Ranma just wanted to be happy. Although the more he sat there on his bed, thinking about just being happy, the more Ranma realized how strange it would be to be happy.

What did he do if he was not sad; if life was not kicking sand in his face? Why would he train or get better? What would be the purpose of living? Ranma's ears perked up as the shouting downstairs began to reverberate through the walls. Ranma groaned and threw himself on the bed. He tried to bury his head under his pillow, but it just left him uncomfortable, and with the noise still coming through.

Ranma sat back up and decided to call Akane. After a few rings, the line picked up. Akane greeted Ranma, a slight slur in her speech. Ranma heard doors banging in his house and interrupted Akane, "Sorry, Akane. I was hoping I could come over and hang out at your place."

Ranma heard some noises from Akane's side of the phone, before hearing that it was okay from her. Hanging up the phone, Ranma hurried downstairs, and without waiting to hear an answer, he shouted that he was going to hang out with Akane. Ranma put on his shoes and ran out the door, not even bothering to make sure the door was closed all the way.

* * *

Ryoga was lost. He had gotten directions from some very nice people who were dealing with a home invasion. Thankfully, Ryoga had stopped the thieves. The older couple insisted that Ryoga take a cask of their homemade bathtub vodka. They were even nice enough to walk him out to the street of their mansion and start walking him in the right direction of where he needed to go.

Still, that was a few mountains ago, and they swore to him that the neighborhood he was looking for was just down the street from their place. Ryoga sighed as he adjusted the cask that was strapped to his back. His eye caught a sign, and Ryoga realized he was in front of the Tendo house. Although, from the sounds coming over the wall, something was going on.

Ryoga went in and found the front door open. Screams and music reverberated through the house, and Ryoga started to feel a heavy rock in his stomach. It weighed him down, as he slowly traversed the hallway into the main living area. The room had clumps of people hanging out and drinking. Akane was talking to some dark-haired guy, who was getting way too friendly with her.

Akane looked up and waved Ryoga over. Ryoga cautiously made his way there, around some people who were clearly incapable of staying upright. The man waved himself away, as Akane moved to meet Ryoga halfway. Akane greeted Ryoga and asked him about the cask.

Ryoga told her the story, at which point, Akane asked if maybe they should just share it and have that be Ryoga's fee to the party so that Nabiki wouldn't harass him later about it. Ryoga agreed and they moved off to the kitchen. As Ryoga set up the cask, Akane seemed to waver where she stood.

As he finished setting the cask to be used, Ryoga asked, "So what exactly is happening here?"

Akane shrugged her shoulders and said, "Nabiki is throwing a party for Kuno and the Kendo club. They won a big tournament today."

Ryoga poured himself some vodka and gulped it. He let out a hiss as it burned his throat. With a shake of his head, Ryoga backed away from the cask and regained his equilibrium. "Is it okay for you to be around Kuno with all this?"

Akane nodded, looking away from Ryoga, trying to not look at him as she answered. She said, "He stopped bothering me."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Ryoga smacked his lips. Smack. Smack. He poured himself another glass, and this time when he drank it, the burning was gone. Akane asked him if it was good and he nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. When he finally could talk, the silence broken only by Akane pouring herself a glass from the cask, Ryoga asked, "What about with that guy you were talking to, what exactly was happening there?"

Akane gulped down the drink. "Oh my god, am I supposed to go blind?"

Ryoga stared at her until Akane blinked and looked back at him. Ryoga asked the question again. Akane waved the question away. She said, "That was Ryuunosuke. She just joined that Kendo club."

"That was a girl?"

Akane nodded.

Ryoga looked out from the kitchen all the way out to the backyard where Ryuunosuke had headed off. Ryoga looked back at Akane and asked, "Like, is she, like Ukyo?"

Akane nodded. "I think so."

Suddenly, Akane's phone started ringing, she looked down at it and saw that it was Ranma. She looked around, then excused herself from Ryoga as she ran upstairs to answer in a quieter part of the house. Ranma asked to come over, and Akane told him it was fine. Though, she didn't quite get to tell him there was a party.

Akane stood by her room looking down at her phone when Kasumi came upstairs with a glass of vodka for herself. Akane smiled at her sister. Kasumi seemed to be headed to her room for the night, but she stopped and looked at Akane. With a nod to herself, Kasumi walked up to Akane and waved her down to whisper in her ear. Akane complied, stooping slightly to listen to what Kasumi said to her.

Kasumi whispered, "I saw you talking to Ryuunosuke."

Akane nodded and whispered in return. "You know her?"

Kasumi said, "She's quite the lady killer. I heard she's known for liking jelly donuts."

Akane shook her head. "What do you mean by jelly donut?"

Kasumi leaned in closer, "It means she likes going down on girls while that girl is on her period."

* * *

Ukyo and Shampoo arrived at the party. There was a lot of making out happening in the house. Ryoga was spotted outside talking to some people. The two tried to find Akane downstairs but didn't spot her. They moved upstairs but didn't see her there either. They did spot Nabiki's door slightly ajar. They looked at each other and shared a mischievous grin. They stalked up to the room and found it empty. Sneaking in the pushed the door closed behind them as they looked around.

Ukyo looked at Nabiki's desk. There was a ledger with a list of debts owed to her. Surprisingly, Ranma's debt seemed to be rather high. Ukyo shook her head. "Poor Ranma."

Shampoo oohed from the other side of the room. Ukyo looked up and saw a large walk-in closet. Shampoo smiled and took Ukyo's hand. "You want play, seven minutes in Shampoo?"

"You mean heaven?"

Shampoo smiled and said, "If that you call Shampoo."

Ukyo laughed and they moved into the closet. The door slats let light from the room in slightly. Ukyo tasted Shampoo's lips. They tasted like mango and honey. Crouching in the corner was Miko, a huge smile on her face as she watched the two girls make out.

* * *

In Akane's room, Akane was pressed up against the wall as Ryuunosuke sucked on her neck. Akane moaned. Ryuunosuke moved her hand under Akane's skirt and as she traced Akane's leg up, Akane reached down and grabbed her wrist. Ryuunosuke groaned, "Oh come on."

Akane sighed, "I'm sorry."

Ryuunosuke pulled her hand away and backed off. "No, I don't want to pressure you if you're not ready for sex."

Akane said, "It's not the I'm not ready."

Ryuunosuke combed her fingers through her own hair. "What is it then?"

Akane took a deep breath. "I heard you like to eat out girls who are on their period. I'm not on mine and I didn't want to disappoint you."

Ryuunosuke stopped moving. She stood there just staring down at Akane. Ryuunosuke shook her head. "That's just a stupid rumor started by a guy I said no to."

"Oh."

Ryuunosuke picked her jacket off the floor and walked out, slamming Akane's door shut.

* * *

Ranma didn't feel like walking around to the front of the house. With a leap, he alighted atop the wall. Looking down at the party, he shook his head. At least now he knew what the noise was coming from Akane's end of the line. He spotted Kuno making out with Nabiki on the porch, and even Ryoga seemed to be talking to people. Ranma dropped down and headed over to Ryoga. Ranma shouted out a greeting, which pulled Ryoga out of his conversation.

The two walked over towards the dojo. Ryoga caught Ranma up on what the party situation was. Even mentioning that Kuno apparently gave up on Akane. Ranma nodded and said, "I can see that. He's actually making out pretty hardcore over there with Nabiki."

"What about you, Ranma?"

Ranma shrugged, "I'm just here to get away."

Ryoga said, "In that case, go try what's in the cask in the kitchen. And bring me back some too."

"You're not coming?"

Ryoga sat at the entrance of the dojo. "It seems my legs have stopped working for a bit."

Ranma shook his head. He made his way past the students talking outside, and the students making out in the living room. Nabiki and Kuno had disappeared somewhere while he was talking to Ryoga. The kitchen island had a massive cask on it. Ranma grabbed a nearby glass to pour himself a drink when he saw Akane curled up on the floor. "What the fuck?"

Ranma rushed over and check on Akane. She groaned as he moved her. Ranma let go a breath he didn't realize he was holding. There was vomit across the floor next to Akane. Ranma picked her up and took her towards the bathroom. People at least had the decency to clear out of the way.

Ranma locked the door behind them and took Akane to the faucet. The tile was cool on his feet as he turned the water and started cleaning Akane's face. Akane started to come around and moved her hand to block the water, splashing it up on Ranma, activating the curse. Ranma turned off the water and sat Akane up.

Akane looked around then hugged Ranma. "I'm so sorry Ranma."

Ranma patted Akane's back. "It's okay Akane."

Akane shook her head as it leaned on Ranma's shoulder. She moved away from Ranma and said, "I fucked up bad."

Ranma smiled at Akane. She patted Akane on the head and said, "Whatever it is, we can fix it."

"I wish that was true. But I've been lying for so long."

Ranma shook her head. "What have you been lying about?"

"I've been lying about being straight. I've been lying about not wanting to be with as many girls as I can get my hands on. I've been lying to you." Akane collapsed on Ranma's lap.

Ranma ran her fingers through Akane's hair. She combed back her hair so that she could see her face. Ranma smiled down at Akane and said, "So what if you only want to be with my girl side? Or if you want to be with Ukyo too? I mean, I'm kinda into it."

Akane let out a harsh laugh. She sat up from Ranma and looked Ranma in the eyes. Akane closed her eyes as she spoke. She said, "I tried to sleep with another girl today. I'm not ready to settle down."

Ranma nodded. She moved a hand to her eyes and wiped away some tears. She took in a shuddering breath and nodded again. Her lips pressed together firmly. Ranma breathed out and looked at Akane. She waited for Akane to open her eyes again. When Akane did, Ranma said, "Thank you. Thank you for being honest about this."

"I'm still a liar. I'm not just a bad fiancée, I'm also a bad friend."

"What do you mean?"

Akane kept her eyes firmly on Ranma's. "A few weeks ago, when we had our girl's day out. We saw your mom cheating on your dad with another woman."

Ranma stood up. She pressed herself up against the wall as far as she could away from Akane. Akane tried to reach out to Ranma, but Ranma just scooted away from her. Ranma shook her head. As she shook her head, she said, "Why? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

It was more than seven minutes. Ukyo was sure of it. All she could taste was mango, and all she could feel was electricity and butterflies. She was lost in Shampoo. She was lost in the darkness and the scent and touch of everything that was female. She was so lost, that she forgot she was in Nabiki's closet until the door opened and she froze.

Nabiki had brought Kuno up to her room, and now Ukyo and Shampoo were trapped in the closet. The two of them slowly separated as they heard the two teenagers flirting and kissing on the other side of the closet door. Ukyo and Shampoo whispered back and forth to each other.

Ukyo said, "Oh kami, what do we do?"

"We leave now before they go too far?" Shampoo asked.

Ukyo shook her head. "If we leave now, Nabiki will fleece us for every yen we have."

Shampoo frowned and opened the slats on the closet a bit.

"We shouldn't watch them," Ukyo said, trying to pull Shampoo away.

Shampoo waved Ukyo's hand away from her shoulder. She said, "If we pay, we watch."

Ukyo stopped trying to pull Shampoo away and nodded. Nabiki was making out pretty strongly with Kuno. She seemed really into it. She was kissing him and then her head bobbed down before coming back up. It looked like she was about to go down on Kuno but changed her mind. She started kissing Kuno again, and this time, Ukyo noticed it was Kuno's hand that had been caressing Nabiki's hair that was pushing Nabiki's head down to his lap.

"That no good," Shampoo said.

The third time Kuno tried to push Nabiki's head down she pulled away from him completely.

"No Kuno, okay. Just no," Nabiki got up and moved to her door. She turned around and said, "Even though this is my room, I'm leaving. I never asked for this. I just wanted to have some fun. If you're not out of my room in time, it will cost you."

Nabiki left as Kuno shouted at her. He fixed his clothes and stormed out of the room. Ukyo and Shampoo stepped out of the closet and left Nabiki's room.

Shampoo looked at Ukyo, "I no force you right?"

Ukyo shook her head, "No sugar. I was into what we were doing."

Shampoo nodded and took hold of Ukyo's arm.

* * *

Ranma and Akane exited the bathroom and ran into Nabiki. Ranma ignored Nabiki and walked away. Akane shook her head and asked Nabiki, "So how are things going with you and Kuno?"

Nabiki crossed her arms and shook her head, "Not as well as I'd hoped."

"Can't be worse than what happened to me."

Nabiki looked away from Akane.

Akane tried to catch Nabiki's eye. "What happened?" Akane asked.

Nabiki sighed, "He. He tried to push my head down."

* * *

Ranma ended up in the kitchen, where Ryoga was apparently drinking more of the vodka. She took the glass from Ryoga and chugged it down. Ryoga laughed. "Slow down Ranma. This stuff is."

Ryoga was cut off as Ranma leaned forward and kissed him. It was a long, lingering kiss before she let him go. She punched him in his head and said, "This was a one-time thing. It'll never happen again and you'll never talk about it, got it?"

Ryoga nodded. Ranma set the cup down and dragged Ryoga out of the house.

* * *

Kuno was downstairs flirting with another girl when he felt a sudden wave of heat behind him. Before he could turn around, he was launched into the night sky.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _This is in response to some reviews. I mean, I think by chapter 1 it would be obvious that we aren't exactly in canon here. But that aside, let's go over some of the issues that have been coming up._

 _ **Why did Akane become a lesbian?**_

First, here is what Akane has been doing. This is the evidence:

Chapter 1: Akane sees Kasumi's hairy privates and feels funny about it. Ukyo uses Konatsu to give Akane an anatomy lesson. Akane starts seeing penises instead of faces. Akane kisses female Ranma and likes it.

Chapter 2: Akane admits to Ukyo that she's spent 3 weeks making out with Ranma when Ranma was a girl.

Chapter 3: Akane is now kissing Ukyo while they are doing things with Konatsu, as practice for them getting male Ranma to marry them. Akane admits to Ranma that she and Ukyo have been dating each other, and are willing to share him, making his choice both of them, or just Shampoo. They do not mention Konatsu's involvement in training.

Chapter 4: Akane realizes that she's able to get feelings from kissing Ranma, the same as she gets for kissing Ukyo. Not stated blatantly here is, that she doesn't get those feelings from kissing any other guys (Konatsu). We also emphasize Akane's sexual naivete. Akane pictures Ranma and Ukyo as boys as she fantasizes and sees Miko (implying that she would be okay with boys, but specifically saying, she's okay with these two people as boys)

Chapter 5: Akane makes out with female Ranma.

Chapter 6: Akane has a spa day out with Ukyo and Shampoo. This is not sexual at all, but it is to build a friendship between the girls.

Chapter 7: Akane is aggressively molested by Kuno. Then she is almost raped by him in the park. This is the worst Kuno has ever behaved towards her. Kuno then claims to have "won" the "prize" or virginity of Akane. The three girls and Ranma go on a date.

Chapter 8: Akane actually eats out Ranma as a girl (this is actually the first time in this series that Ranma has sex, btw). Akane meets Ryuunosuke, a girl who looks like a boy and is just as aggressive as Akane. She finds her attractive when she thinks she's a boy, and downright wants to bed her, when she finds out Ryuunosuke is female. She messes up on getting with Ryuunosuke. She then proceeds to get super drunk to the point she's vomiting and passing out. She then confesses to Ranma that she's not straight (not that she's a lesbian), that she wants to get with a lot of girls and isn't ready to settle down. Ranma assumes girls only, based on the fact that almost ALL interaction he has had with Akane has been girl/girl.

 ** _What does all this mean?_**

So the answer is, she hasn't become a lesbian. She is queer, mostly gay with a few exceptions. Namely, if Ukyo became male, she'd be okay with it, and she's okay with Ranma. The easiest identifier she would have would be to just say she's a lesbian, and if the girls she ends up with, are okay with being boys sometimes, then she's okay with that too.

The important factor here is, that just because someone else says something, doesn't mean that the person is that thing. Ranma can't identify for Akane. Only Akane can do that. And when Akane decides to say who she is, regardless of what the more accurate descriptions would be, it will be who she is, because that is how she identifies at that time. Maybe she can have a conversation and learn more about being a pansexual homo-romantic. Or she can be like many people have chosen to be, and simplify it to "loving the person, not the body parts". Even if her choices skew towards females.

 _ **Ranma's Behavior: Disrespecting Nodoka**_

In chapter 5 Ranma becomes confrontational with her mother for the first time. This is a call back to the end of Chapter 2 this happens:

 _Miko laughed and moved in close to Ranma, causing Ranma to step back slightly. She lingered there, exuding a confidence that Ranma couldn't quite understand. She whispered to Ranma, "Oh Ranma, my delicious little Unagi. You don't want to just go fingering yourself silly. You want to show the world that you are a woman. You want to scream at your mom and then laugh at her tears. You want to sing karaoke until your throat is so raw that you can't even make a sound anymore."_

 _Ranma shook her head, backing herself into the wall as Miko followed her, step by step. Ranma spoke in an unsteady voice, "I don't want to yell at my mom."_

 _Miko moved right up to_ Ranma, _until they were cheek to cheek. She whispered, "She's not your mother, Ranma. Her name is Nodoka."_

 _"But she said I can't be a girl."_

 _"She's old Ranma. Her time has_ past _. You're young. You're free. You can make your own choices."_

 _ **Another Sex Story!**_

So something I pointed out earlier, this chapter here, is the first time Ranma has sex in this story, and it's rather one-sided. Akane and Ukyo, on the other hand, have been going at it. But, a lot of it is happening off-screen. This is much more a Rated R story than a porno. It's about what these relationships are developing into, with all these uncontrolled hormones lashing out that weren't there before. I'm throwing in a lot of detail, but I'm not trying to spell things out. Obviously, there are people misreading passages or misinterpreting. This is important for me because it shows that I'm not saying enough in some cases. But in others, I think its that people just kinda missed what was happening in the scene, and maybe if I was writing this in a different style, or focused more on a singular perspective I could be clearer.

Thank you so much for the reviews. They help me so much, and I appreciate it greatly! Even negative reviews, help me understand the perspective I'm giving a story with how I present it. It helps me understand where people come from when they see the story. If there are specific things that feel off to you, please feel free to call them out. Thank you.


End file.
